No nos casamos, con los chicos malos
by Aniiia-hg
Summary: Puede que estés intentando asesinar, pero necesitas una pequeña distracción, tal vez te ayude a despejar la mente, pero recuerda Draco, que nosotras "No nos casamos, con los chicos malos". Mantén tus pantalones cerrados, o te meterás en problemas. *DM*
1. Irresistible

_Una de ésas locuras, que te hacen más relajados los días. Una de ésas fantasías, que no dan a tu corazón tranquilidad. Uno de esos Fics., que te llevan a otros niveles._

_Una de mis locuras, para alivianar mi carga, ¿Quieres sentido común? ¿Una trama? ¿Un significado? Draco Malfoy no conoce de eso, yo tampoco._

_Danos una oportunidad._

_A leer._

_

* * *

_

_Su olor a miel, es increíblemente cautivante_ piensa mientras el placer llena cada una de sus terminales nerviosas, cree que es la última vez que tendrá un episodio tan maravilloso como este, nunca pensó siquiera en la posibilidad de que ella en especial, le volviera tan demente.

Veía sus senos perfectos moverse, en un baile del cual los dos eran cómplices, su brasier bajo aquellas simétricas montañas tenían sus ojos completamente capturados, nunca los había visto moverse así. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, le llenaban el pecho de una ternura inusitada, de algo que le era tan incomprensible como incomodo.

Él no le hacía el amor, estaba teniendo sexo. Placentero y maravilloso sexo.

Mordió uno de sus pezones, arrancándole un gemido, uno de esos que tanto trataba de reprimir, curvó su espalda dándole un acceso más amplio para explorarla, y eso fue exactamente lo que él hizo. La lamió como no lo hizo con ninguna, sus oídos complacidos escuchaban lo que salía de aquellos ya rojos labios, rojos por tanto mordérselos.

Su placer estaba llegando a niveles superiores, el sudor perlaba todo su cuerpo, y también el de ella, la hacía ver como un ángel, pero no pudo pensar en eso por mucho tiempo.

Una embestida especialmente fascinante lo instó a afirmarle fuertemente de las caderas, la tela de su falda le molestaba, pero no le dio importancia. Siguió con aquel movimiento, sintiendo como su sexo era atrapado por el cuerpo de esa santurrona mujer, deliciosa, así sabía, suave, así se sentía. Corrompida, así estaba ella.

- ¡No más! – pidió con un grito desesperado.

- ¿No te gusta? – Preguntó sin detenerse - ¡responde!

- Desgraciado –.

- Puedes pararme, pero sabemos que no quieres -.

Besó su abdomen y un estremecimiento de parte de la chica le comprobó que sí le gustaba, siguió moviéndose al compás de sus quejidos y gemidos, siguió complaciéndose sintiendo la calidez de su interior, no se detuvo, no hasta que él terminara.

Pero algo cambió, en un solo segundo.

- Tienes razón – gimió ella sin pudor, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de su "captor" – no quiero que pares.

Se descolocó ante aquellas palabras, no es que ninguna antes le hubiera pedido más, pero no lo pensó nunca de ella, se le hacía imposible creer lo que escuchaba, era muy, pero muy irreal. Se detuvo al ver la determinación en sus ojos, al ver como estaban empañados por el placer, al ver que sin duda alguna, quería alcanzar el éxtasis.

- ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó con la burla en el tono - ¿Me dejaras así?

Le sacó un grito fuerte, al volver a arremeter en su interior, ahora lo haría en serio, pero antes de que se propusiera seguir con el intento, ella lo tiró sobre su cuerpo, capturándolo con sus piernas, rodeándolo, inclinándolo sobre aquel escritorio, besándole un punto detrás de la oreja, con el que bajó la guardia.

Pero para llegar a este punto, él tuvo que recorrer un arduo camino, y a pesar de que estaban en plena guerra, siempre complació sus necesidades, así fue criado, pero de no ser por aquella conversación que escuchó, de seguro, que muchas de ellas, no hubieran nunca estado enredadas en sus sábanas.

Un Malfoy de tomo y lomo, siempre, se sale con la suya…

* * *

Era el principio de año, de su sexto año, la palidez de su cara evidenciaba su falta y penosa alimentación, su semblante no era la de aquel chico de dieciséis, que tan altivamente caminaba antes por los pasillos.

Draco lucía de una manera preocupante, nada bueno de eso podría salir, Pansy se adjudicó el papel de su madre escolar protectora, para su mala suerte, pero por lo menos, cada noche, ella desaparecía a hacer de las suyas, ahí podía respirar.

Caminaba a su próxima clase, clase que compartía con los Hufflepuff, la misma que había empezado hace una media hora, iba ensimismado, metido en sus propios pensamientos, sin ver a nadie, sólo pensando en cómo cumplir la orden de su señor.

Le complicaba sobremanera el no saber cómo empezar, matar a Dumbledore sería más difícil de lo que nunca podría pensar, era un plan definitivamente suicida, pero su padre había fallado ya, no quería que lo mataran, menos a su madre.

Tan en sí iba que no se percató de que el camino que seguía lo llevaba en otra dirección, no a su tardía clase, se detuvo enfurecido, en el mes de clases transcurrido, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, ya le irritaba en demasía.

Quiso devolverse por sus propios pasos, pero algo se lo impidió, el hablar, o cotillear de algunas voces, y su claro nombre, lo hicieron averiguar de quién se trataba.

- Sí, es sexy – rió una.

- Pero por Merlín, ¿lo han visto últimamente? –

- Sí, es un desastre – sonrió Lavender – pero sin duda le alegraría esa carita.

- ¡Lavender! – chilló Parvati.

- Parv, no te hagas la inocente, sé que quieres hacerlo con él –

- Son unas perras – retó Ginny – no sé qué tienen en la cabeza.

- Como si no lo encontraras sexy – se burló Lavender.

- Lo es, pero no caería ante sus "encantos" – sentenció Ginny.

- ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de esto? – se quejó Hermione.

- Claro, como tú no has experimentado ningún tipo de placer, más allá del que te causan los libros –

Todas rieron ante su comentario e hicieron que a Hermione se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

- Por lo menos, sé que si intenta seducirme, no caeré como ustedes – se giró y desapareció ofendida del lugar.

Lavender que sólo quería molestarla, arrugó los labios, sintiendo que su dignidad estaba por los suelos.

- Ja – se burló – nunca caería tan bajo como para acostarme con un Slytherin, menos con él, además, ninguna de nosotras es tan perra como para hacerlo ¿verdad?

- Cierto – corearon las demás, mientras Ginny rodaba los ojos.

Todas las chicas, se fueron por el lugar en donde Hermione había desaparecido, se iban con el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora, porque aunque no lo quisieran reconocer, a más de alguna le encantaría conoces sus atributos. Luna en cambio, pensaba que una de sus criaturas mágicas, había manipulado aquella conversación.

- ¿Así que no caerían en mis redes? – rió Draco apoyando su espalda en el frió muro – pues eso, lo veremos.

Ahora no sólo tenía una misión imposible que cumplir, sino que también en el proceso, haría que esas más de ocho mujeres, pagaran por lo que acababan de decir.

En cambio, él recibiría distracción, y porqué no decirlo, también mucho placer.

* * *

_Espero, no estar pervirtiendo sus mentes, aunque en lo más fondo de mi mundo, sé que lo hago._

_Besos._

_Aniia._


	2. La amabilidad de lado

_¡Hola!_

_Sí, lo lamento mucho, me he demorado siglos, espero poder compensarlos con este capítulo, no es tan subido de tono, así que no se alarmarán. Eso espero._

_Gracias a quienes han comentado, lamento si no he contestado a alguno de sus comentarios, estoy perdida. Pero millones de gracias._

_Ahora sin más, a leer._

_**Go**._

* * *

Tras quince minutos de duro pensar, no pudo más y dejó caer la pluma sobre el pergamino. La imagen de Dumbledore no podía deshacerse de su mente, su barba blanca, sus manías al andar, todo, absolutamente todo de él le abrumaba en demasía.

Cada vez que pensaba en el hombre, la palabra "Mentor" o "Guía" se le venía a la mente, sí, así lo sentía, como el ejemplo a seguir para él, y por supuesto para muchos otros alumnos de Hogwarts.

Draco se frotaba la frente esperando que el genio de la lámpara mágica saliera de su mente, o eso es lo que hubiera pensado cualquier Muggle que lo viera en esa situación, era como si quisiera desgastar la piel de aquel sitio, sin siquiera sentir el dolor.

- Hermano, ya basta – le instó Blaise, algo irritado.

- Cierra la boca Zabini – espetó con agresividad el rubio – no sabes por la presión que estoy pasando por estos momentos.

- Lo sabría, si me lo dijeras – bufó, volviendo a su lectura – asíque no te quejes.

- No puedo, no es que no quiera, hermano – bajó el tono – es confidencial.

- Tu vida siempre lo ha sido Draco – lo miró a los ojos – relájate hermano, sea lo que sea que estás haciendo, no resultará en nada si estás frustrado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

- Mira, si realmente quieres tener éxito en lo que planeas, debes pensarlo con la cabeza fría, de nada sirve que te mortifiques con eso – suspiró – si estás presionado, no te dará resultado, si estás relajado, sí lo hará.

- Te veo y lo único que escucho es "Éxito, Bla, Bla, Bla, planeas, Bla, Bla, Bla, resultado, Bla, Bla…Bla" – frunció el ceño – no estoy conectado.

- De acuerdo – se levantó – y por mucho que me ofenda que hagas caso omiso a mis palabras, te las repetiré, sólo por segunda vez, de una forma más sencilla, en resumidas cuentas, la forma para idiotas – Draco lo asesinó con la mirada, a Blaise poco le importó – sexo Draco, eso necesitas, sólo sexo.

Luego de que Blaise le diera unas palmadas en la espalda, se retiró rogando porque el cerebro de su mejor amigo hiciera clic y captara la indirecta para nada indirecta. Y obviamente, el cerebro de un Slytherin es más rápido que cualquier otro, cuando de esas cosas se trata.

Recordaba muy bien a esas niñitas hablando de no querer acostarse con él, ja, como si eso fuera posible, además, si sexo era lo que necesitaba, no estaba nada de mal la idea de vengarse en el trayecto, ya lo había pensado, pero con la presión latente en el ambiente, lo había olvidado por completo.

Blaise tenía razón, con sólo pensarlo, sus músculos se ponían en tensión, necesitaba relajarlos.

Para la mala suerte, o buena, según él, una de ellas caería esa noche, sí o sí.

Tomó sus libros deprisa, arrojó unos cuantos a su mochila, para llegar cuanto antes a su sala común, pero entre tanta emoción por pasar una relajada noche, uno de sus tinteros cayó al piso y se rompió.

- Demonios – siseó en voz alta, recibiendo una mirada fea de la Señora Pince.

- Te ayudo – escuchó una voz, pero no vio a nadie.

Draco bajó la mirada y allí, una chica con cabellera roja, más que todo anaranjada, estaba agachada y apuntaba su varita al frasco echo trizas, con un haz de luz, lo restauró y con una sonrisa nerviosa, se lo entregó reparado.

- Ya está – rió la muchacha largándose.

Ella era…te sabes el nombre Draco, si lo sabes, es de…, OH por Salazar, ella era…, la recordaba, antes siempre era acompañada por la desabrida de Granger y por los perdedores de Flint y Hannah, claro, el nombre de Hermione le trajo el recuerdo de la conversación de esas perras, la niña pelirroja estaba ahí, en un rincón, sonriendo pero no aportando en nada. Ella era…

Susan Bones.

Un plan maquiavélico comenzó a formarse en su mente, en un milisegundo dio la vuelta y atajó el brazo de la pobre chica, que asustada, dio un respingo, pero no gritó. Draco acercó sus labios al oído de la chica y sólo para los dos, le susurró.

- Gracias – y se fue luego de eso.

Susan, era la típica tímida que hay en cualquier lugar, aunque eso no le impedía ser amable, su sangre Hufflepuff la orientaba en lo correcto y a pesar de los enfrentamientos entre las casa, la de ella, se destacaba por su neutralidad. Pero ella en especial, era la más neutral de todas.

Su amabilidad era incalculable, lo que la hacía una persona única. Y también fácil.

En el resto de la tarde, comprendió que no bastaba con sonreírle disimuladamente cada que la veía, era jueves y la mayoría estaba en la laboriosa tarea de completar los trabajos para el día siguiente, así que tampoco era que Susan captara la intención de Malfoy.

Decidió que un día más, no lo mataría, aun así, siguió tratándola con galantería.

El viernes transcurrió como todo viernes, caos por aquí, caos por allá, había conseguido terminar sus trabajos con el tiempo suficiente, ya que en su mente se repetía a cada rato, que tendría una buena recompensa al caer el día.

Se excusó con la profesora Sprout para faltar a esa ultima clase, no tenía nada que haces, es verdad, pero eso le serviría para lo que viniera a continuación. Fue a ducharse y a prepararse, no es que fuera algo especial, pero a las chicas les gustaba el olor de su perfume, no quería hacer tanto esfuerzo, así que previno antes de lamentar.

Ya era la hora de la cena cuando la interceptó, iba sola hacía el gran comedor, se le había hecho tarde por alguna razón que a él no le importaba, así le resultaría más fácil llegar a ella, sin que nadie sospechara.

- Hola, tú eres Susan ¿no? –

- S…sí – titubeó deteniéndose.

- Mira, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero no asistí a la última clase de hoy –

- Sí, me di cuenta – se sonrojó – la profesora nos lo dijo.

- Claro – sonrió de medio lado – quería saber, si puedes pasarme los apuntes, los devolveré enseguida, lo prometo.

- Pero, bueno, no es que no quiera – jugó con su cabello – pero no sería más fácil que se los pidieras a alguno de tus compañeros.

- Sí, pero ya sabes cómo son – rodó los ojos, esa niña era tonta – ellos escriben boberías, o no escriben en lo absoluto, así que…

- Bueno, los tengo en mi dormitorio, más tarde te los…-

- ¿Podría ser ahora? – Presionó – no iré a la cena, serán sólo unos minutos.

- E…yo…- suspiró – está bien.

- Te sigo –

Susan emprendió camino mientras se masajeaba un brazo, Draco, a propósito, caminó lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para extasiarla con su olor, escuchaba como Susan gemía sutilmente algunas veces y como en otras, inhalaba la mayor cantidad de aire que podía.

Ya cerca de las cocinas, la chica se detuvo frente a un cuadro de un paisaje y susurró la contraseña, inconsciente del hecho de que Malfoy, podía escucharla también, estaba atontada.

- Te acompaño – susurró Draco cuando ella se volteó a verlo.

Esas dos palabras, pusieron más nerviosa a la pobre muchacha.

La sala común era extraña a la vista de Malfoy, demasiado amarillo y con un toque estilo bar que le hacía arder los ojos, por el mal gusto. Susan lo guió por uno de los pasadizos hasta llegar a una habitación casi al final, una puerta redonda estaba ante él, ya nada más lo podía impresionar.

La chica ingresó, sin decirle que pasara pero dejando la puerta abierta para que fuera elección de él, escuchó como la puerta sonó al cerrarla y de inmediato, volvió a sentir su presencia tras ella.

- Que…acogedor – dijo Draco, no teniendo más palabras para expresar lo que veía. Era tan solo, más y más amarillo con el toque característico que evidenciaba que ahí vivían mujeres.

- Gracias –

- Y dime Susan, ¿qué haces en tus ratos libres? –

- Leer, estar con Hannah –

- Ya veo –

Susan comenzó a buscar en su mochila los apuntes que Malfoy necesitaba, eso le dio la pista a él para descubrir cual era la cama de ella, era bastante pulcra y ordenada, comparada con las otras. Draco se sentó en la misma, haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos con impresión, en ese momento, Draco deseó saber Legeremancia, para descubrir qué pesaba ella.

- Aquí está – informó ella, con el cuaderno entre manos.

- Ven – la invitó el rubio a sentarse a su lado, la chica obedeció - ¿puedes explicarme un poco?

- Claro –

- Eres muy amable –

Comenzó a explicarle algunos puntos de la clase, se trababa algunas veces al notar como Draco se acercaba cada vez más a ella pero fingió que no pasaba nada, aún.

- Hueles bien – susurró el rubio de pronto, interrumpiendo su cátedra.

- Gracias – se sonrojó – tú igual.

- ¿Puedo? –

- ¿Cómo? –

- ¿Que si puedo? – apuntó a su cuello.

- Yo…-

Pero no esperó más. No quería escucharla toda la noche, no quería escuchar nada que saliera de su boca, a no ser que fueran gemidos.

Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Susan logrando que ella gimiera por la sorpresa y soltara el cuaderno que se estampó con un sonoro golpe en el suelo. La chica quedó echa piedra, no se movió de su lugar, mientras Draco la acariciaba con su nariz.

- Susan – susurró besándole el lóbulo – deja la amabilidad a un lado – y la besó.

La pelirroja acababa de encontrar el elixir para hacerla relajar, el beso que Draco le daba le sabía a gloria y a muchas otras cosas que no se detuvo a pensar. Era cierto, ella era demasiado amable con la gente y nunca hacía nada que no fuera lo correcto, pero por una vez, se estaba dejando llevar.

Las manos presurosas de Draco soltaron su blusa en un segundo, comenzó a tocarla con desesperación, Susan no tenía el cuerpo de las muchachas con las que habitualmente se acostaba, pero tenía lo necesario para tener sexo, sólo eso le importaba.

Los gemidos de Susan llenaron por completo el lugar, en un momento, Draco ya estaba encaramado encima de ella, besándola, tocándola, mientras ella solamente se dedicaba a disfrutar. _Así que sería de aquellas pasivas_ pensó Draco algo irritado, pero algo es algo.

La despojó de su ropa por completo, mientras que él sólo se desabrochó el pantalón y la camisa, la muchacha estaba en otro mundo, ni cuenta se dio.

Besos en el lugar correcto, pequeños toques que le brindaban una corriente a su espina era todo lo que necesitaba para hacer caer a Susan, la chica estaba muy extasiada, sólo gemía, gemía con placer.

Draco abrió sus piernas y una mano escurridiza se filtró con rapidez, la intromisión asustó a Susan, quien apretó sus piernas deprisa.

- Tranquila – susurró Draco – te gustará.

- Pero…-

- Shhh…tranquila –

Unas cuantas caricias y las piernas de Susan volvieron a abrirse, Draco introdujo sus dedos por la sedosa piel de la parte íntima de Susan, suave, cálido, muy cálido y húmedo, encontró ese punto sensible que hizo saltar a la chica con el más simple roce, el rubio se entretuvo al escuchar como Susan avergonzada pedía más, la sentía aún tímida, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

El calor de la habitación incrementaba de forma alarmante, la pálida piel de Draco se teñía de un rojo suave, algo sofocado, siguió en su tarea y ésta vez, a la par de sus dedos, su lengua probó el sabor de los senos de la chica. Susan aferraba sus manos a la colcha de su cama, estaba por desmayarse, o eso creía ella antes de que él introdujera un dedo en su interior.

- ¡Ay! – se quejó, pero no le instó a sacarlo.

¡Maldita sea! Pensó Draco abrumado, estrecho, así estaba Susan, muy a pesar de lo húmeda, del calor, estaba estrecha y eso solamente podía significar una cosa, Susan era virgen.

¿Cuántas veces le dijo su padre, que no se metiera con niñas vírgenes? Sí, la sensación estrecha era de lo más satisfactoria, pero no podía llevar su propio ritmo con una de su clase, las mujeres eran más emocionales, y ante cualquier dolor, el hombre debía parar para que ella se acostumbrara a su presencia. Draco no pudo más que golpearse internamente por su falta de información, y es que no sabía cómo no se había puesto a pensar en que la mayoría de las chicas de ese grupito eran vírgenes, estaba seguro de que Lavender y la Weasley no.

Pero no le dio más importancia de la necesaria, cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Susan comenzaba a tensarse, dejó la labor de sus dedos y se posicionó entre sus piernas, ella seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, respirando agitadamente, tan en sí misma, que no captó la intención del rubio.

Ya más que lista, Draco se puso en su entrada, cubrió el cuerpo de la chica con el suyo, le besó con aburrimiento más para acallarla que otra cosa, y presionó hacía adelante.

- ¡Ay! ¡Auch! –

Debía esperar, tener paciencia, que se acostumbrara, paciencia, paciencia, se repetía con el pasar de los segundos. Susan le atacaba la espalda, enterrando no tan solo sus uñas, sino que también sus dedos que producían en Draco, un profundo e incomodo dolor.

Empujó un poco más. Suspiró.

Ahora se sentía delicioso, no estaba completamente dentro de ella, pero una de las barreras estaba traspasada, Draco se deleitaba con la suavices característica de toda mujer, mientras Susan aferraba la cintura del muchacho con sus piernas, un indicio de que ya se estaba acostumbrando. Pero a Draco no le preocupó.

Terminó de empujar.

- ¡Ah! –

Entró en ella de una buena vez, paciencia no era su característica esencial, ya mucho tiempo le dio para que se acostumbrara a él, a demás, estaba más que seguro que después de un minuto o dos, ella disfrutaría tanto que se olvidaría del dolor.

La embestía a un ritmo que se le antojaría delicioso a cualquiera que los viera, pero Susan estaba entre excitada y asustada. Las nuevas sensaciones siempre eran así, algo nuevo daba miedo, pero luego y ya te acostumbras, sobre todo si es algo tan bueno.

Como Draco predijo, luego de unos minutos, los gemidos de Susan invadían la habitación, Draco sacó su cabeza del cuello de la chica, estaba más oscuro que antes, debía de apresurarse, aunque teniendo en cuenta como el cuerpo interno de ella deseaba absorberlo, no había que esperar mucho. Una de las cosas buenas de las vírgenes.

Luego de lo que a ella le parecieron horas, pero fueron sólo quince minutos, su cuerpo se tensó y sintió como una explosión en su cuerpo recorría cada parte del mismo, dándole un placer, más allá de lo explicable. Draco se permitió acabar, cuando sintió como las paredes interiores de Susan se contraían, presionándolo hasta llegar al final.

Draco se arregló la ropa rápidamente mientras ella trataba de regularizar su respiración, todavía completamente desnuda sobre la cama.

- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó ella con timidez, abriendo los ojos.

La amabilidad había vuelto.

- Sí, no querrás que nos vean ¿Cierto? - se calzó el último zapato.

- Cierto –

- Bueno, hasta nunca Bones – y se dirigió a la salida.

- Espera – detuvo agachándose a recoger su cuaderno de notas – Necesitas esto ¿no?

- No – sonrió con malicia – soy bueno en Herbología – y se fue.

Susan pestañeó varias veces, algo confundida por las palabras dichas y por que aún le cosquilleaba cada parte de su cuerpo, cogió una almohada abrazándola con el amago de una pequeña sonrisa, fingiendo no saber a qué se refería el rubio, después de todo, le tenía que agradecer.

* * *

- ¿Por qué Susan no habrá ido a la cena? – preguntó para sí misma, mientras caminaba a la sala común de Hufflepuff.

Antes de doblar la última esquina, Draco pasó por al frente, con una de ésas estúpidas sonrisas que volvían locas a las idiotas de Hogwarts, lo vio introducir las manos en sus bolsillos, pero aún así, no le pasó por desapercibido que la camisa estaba mal abotonada, que tenía el pelo más revuelto de lo normal, y que sus ojos grises tenían más acentuado ese brillo malicioso.

Y recordó, que tampoco lo vio en la cena.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que este Fic es un experimento para relajarme y volverles locos, no esperen mucho sentido._

_Besos._

_Aniia, la chica, sí, ésa._

**_-Do Svidaniya-_**


	3. Partida doble

_¡Hola, pervertidas y pervertidos!_

_No sé qué me pasó, pero tuve un lapsus de perversión y este capítulo será más largos que los demás, pero OJO, no se acostumbren mortales, que fue sólo por esta ocasión._

_Bueno, como siempre, debo dar la debida **Advertencia**, todo aquel menor de edad por favor abstenerse, no quiero ser acusada de perversión, si lees es bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Recuerden, el que avisa no es traidor._

_Agradecimientos a: **Smithback, MariaC, Betzacosta, Luna-maga, Chica Gallagher, Edna Black y Hufflepuff**. Gracias a ellos que son los que han comentado de momento. No sé si he respondido a todos, mi cabeza no puede procesar esa información, pero gracias de todo corazón._

_A leer,_

_**Go**._

* * *

Como en una nube.

Así andaba con paso firme Susan, como subida en una esponjosa nube de color rosa, acompañada por pajaritos cantores que tarareaban su melodía favorita, viendo en la cara de cada alumno la mejor de las sonrisas aunque le mirasen con desconfianza, iba de clase en clase, bajándose de la placentera nube lo estrictamente necesario.

Y es que no era para menos. Adentrarse en el mundo sexual no era para menos, no cuando tienes dieciséis años y la mayoría de tus compañeras ya han tenido su primera vez, no cuando te ven como una insulsa niña tonta que abre las piernas sólo para correr.

Susan estaba feliz, seguía feliz, irradiaba felicidad, irradiaba tanto que irritaba a los demás. Hannah, su mejor amiga, no podía hacer más que sonreír, sabía que su amiga virgen ya no era tal, pero aún quedaba el misticismo de ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Pudiste acabar?

Hannah volvió a reír para sí, esos detalles que a ellas tanto les encanta escuchar aún, nótese bien, "aún" no salían de la boca de su amiga, pero habían pasado sólo dos semanas de aquel episodio, todavía era algo prematuro de presionar a Susan para rebelar el motivo de tan estúpida sonrisa.

La mayoría de las chicas que tienen su primera vez, después de dos días borran su sonrisa boba de la cara y buscan a alguien nuevo que se las vuelva a poner, buscan a quien las toque y bese como si fuese el último día en el planeta, por eso es que dejar de ser virgen era un tema en Hogwarts, desde ese momento pasas a ser parte de un Club, un extraño Club que tiene por finalidad compartir experiencias y obviamente para no perder tiempo con aquellos que no daban la talla. Los precoces.

Hannah era parte del dichoso Club, y aunque nunca se había acostado con nadie de Hogwarts, ayudaba a su amigo Flint a quedar bien entre tanta arpía, nunca se supo realmente quién era el primero en la vida de ella, sólo Susan lo sabía, un novio Muggle que sus padres de por sí odiaban con toda su alma, pero era un hombre verdaderamente amable hasta que decidió que tener sexo con Hannah sólo en las vacaciones era muy poco para él.

- Quita esa sonrisa, Susan – se burló Hannah, que no es la gran cosa.

- Tú misma lo dijiste Han – suspiró la pelirroja – que tu primera vez es inolvidable.

- Sí, pero me refería a lo desagradable y doloroso – crispó la expresión, entre confundida y divertida.

- Pues a mí me dolió – dijo Susan meditando – pero no tanto.

- Como sea Sus – se molestó – si no vas a contar toda la historia, no digas nada.

- Es que Han – suplicó ensoñadoramente – cuando las escuché ayer, a todas, de que sus primeras veces habían sido dolorosas y una experiencia que gracias a Merlín no iban a volver a repetir, no puedo evitar sentirme agradecida.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – se cruzó de brazos y Susan agradeció que no hubiera nadie cerca para oír lo que iba a decir.

- Porque fue sensacional – y abrió los brazos, dando un giro en sí misma, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿No me dirás que…? –

- Si, Han, sí – se mordió el labio - ¿Dime quién puede presumir de tener un orgasmo en su primera vez?

**&**.

Medio mes, dos semanas, catorce días, trecientas treinta y seis horas, veinte mil ciento sesenta minutos, y un millón doscien…

- ¡Hermano! – chilló Blaise ya harto de la situación.

Malfoy estaba cada día más absorto en sí mismo, más exhausto se le veía día a día.

Al contrario de la suerte de Susan Bones, Malfoy viajaba de clase en clase con una nube, pero no encima de ella, ¡No!, la nube encima de él. Una gigantesca nube negra en su cabeza que lo mojaba hasta calarle los huesos, una nube negra que cuando veía que el rubio estaba por secarse, hacia de las suyas y lo mojaba otra vez.

Blaise lo miraba aburrido y algo molesto, era cierto que Malfoy hace unas dos semanas se veía descansado, despreocupado y hasta algo "feliz", pero esa sensación había desaparecido tan pronto como había llegado. Estaban de nuevo en la biblioteca, un lugar santo tanto para Granger como para Blaise, no por los mismos motivos, pero igual de importantes, la biblioteca era el único lugar dónde nadie se preocupaba por nadie.

Malfoy salió de dentro de su mente cuando la ronca voz de Blaise lo obligó a dejar de contar su pesadilla, llevaba dos semanas y aún tenía que esperar más. Iba a estallar.

- Por lo visto, Draco – apostilló el moreno con altivez – el acto animal que tuviste con Bones sólo dio efecto en ella.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? – titubeó el rubio algo enfadado.

- La única razón explicable para que esa niña tonta tenga tal sonrisa en su cara – suspiró con obviedad – es que la hayas llevado a tu cama, o a su cama.

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Adivino? – Protestó con cólera - ¿Intentas quitarle la plaza a Trewlaney?

- Aunque en otro momento haría alarde de mis súper dones – sonrió de lado – debo desistir hermano, sólo soy observador.

- Demasiado – siseó.

- Como quieras – dijo el moreno y siguió escribiendo en su pergamino.

Draco contorsionó su rostro, sabía que el moreno estaba molesto, aunque fuere un poco y eso no le agradaba, podía soportar que la odiosa de Pansy se enojara con él, de hecho, era preferible a escucharla, podía soportar que su padrino, Severus, no le dirigiese la palabra por alguna estupidez, pero que Blaise, su casi hermano no le hablase, no lo podía soportar.

Malfoy se pasó la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo y dándole un aire seductor, pensando en qué decirle para que le hablara sin que sonase a disculpa, pero mucho antes de que pudiera pensar en lo más mínimo, una risita bastante melodiosa le capturó la atención, y comenzó a buscarla.

Unos segundos después, se percató que no sólo él estaba buscando el origen a tan cantarina risa, Blaise mucho más disimulado que él mismo, hacía lo suyo en movimientos que le parecieron demasiado cautelosos y delicados.

- Quita esa cara, Draco – le espetó el moreno sin dejar de buscar.

- ¿Qué cara? – gruñó olvidando que deseaba disculparse.

- Esa de idiota que pones – y sonrió satisfecho, logrando localizar esa voz – con mis padres tengo que ser cuidadoso, si algo me apasiona mucho, me lo quitan, es una mala costumbre que traigo conmigo al colegio.

- Sigo pensando que deseas quitarle la plaza a la profesora de Adivinación –

Blaise bufó algo divertido, pero no quitó su mirada del origen de esa risa, que a pesar de estar en la biblioteca, era disimulada pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escucharan.

Draco vio con disgusto que se trataba de Granger, unos estantes más allá, les daba el perfil apoyada precariamente en una mesa, un pergamino en sus manos, el motivo de sus risas, era minuciosamente leído por sus marrones ojos. A simple vista, la carta tenía cuatro hojas sino más.

- Quién iba a decirlo – sonrió Blaise volviendo a su pergamino – que la leona tenía tan armoniosa risa.

- ¿De qué hablas, idiota? – se escandalizo el rubio.

- ¿No era eso lo que buscabas? – abrió los ojos con naturalidad – La risa.

Draco chistó quitándole importancia, sí, tenía una bella risa, hasta que supo que era de ella, después de eso, pasó a ser una risa pobre y sucia.

- ¿Y? – inquirió Blaise abriendo otro libro.

- ¿Y qué? – rezongó Malfoy, necesitaba más información que un "Y".

- ¿Dejarás de verla o me darás a pensar que te gusta? –

Por toda respuesta, Malfoy botó de su silla a Blaise de un librazo, Madame Pince acudió a su mesa con las mejillas coloradas, seguramente de indignación, pero para desgracia del rubio, el moreno supo exactamente cómo librarse de aquello.

- Si no fueran tan antiguas las sillas, al mínimo movimiento no me hubiese caído como fue que pasó – alegó con algo de petulancia, pero sin dejar la caballerosidad – lamento el inconveniente, pero en mi defensa, fue inevitable.

Madame Pince abandonó la mesa para dirigirse a la suya, dándole una sonrisa satisfecha al moreno, ella pensaba lo mismo, su santuario no recibía nada de dinero, siempre otras cosas eran más importantes que el templo del saber.

- Sabes muchas artimañas – le sonrió Draco a Blaise cuándo el último cambiaba su silla para darle crédito a su historia.

- No es eso hermano – rió – sólo soy alguien con aptitudes más finas. Escuché a Madame Pince remilgar por la actual situación de su adorada biblioteca, solo hay que ser atento.

Draco rodó los ojos, y la tarde les cayó como si llevasen solo minutos allí.

No había que ser adivino para notar el malestar de Draco, Pansy no ayudaba mucho en el proceso, siempre junto a él, colgada como un Koala, queriendo absorberle la sangre como una sanguijuela, pero no podía negar, que la calidez del cuerpo de la pelinegra lograba tranquilizarlo.

Una semana después estaba más que desesperado, su plan se concretaría en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, pero sus ansías y temores se prendían como pasto seco, su cara demencial era más que evidente y por más que Blaise le rogara que se tranquilizara, no pudo hacerlo.

Así, cuando ya estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, su amigo lo enfrentó.

- ¡Es que me va a dar un ataque a mí si sigues con esa actitud! – le gritó en la soledad de su cuarto.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Chilló colérico – no es tan fácil.

- Quiero que salgas, y te lleves a la primera mujer que encuentres a la cama, al piso, al pasto, a dónde fuere que la encuentres – tiró de sus cabellos, algo desesperado – pero hazlo o serás culpable de mi suicidio.

- ¿Crees que una ronda de sexo me calmará? – dijo escéptico, cayendo con un sonido sordo de espaldas a su cama.

- ¡Sí! – Suspiró Blaise – si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mí.

Draco rió por respuesta, era la razón más estúpida que pudo haber escuchado, ¿Cómo iba a tener sexo por Blaise? Solo pensarlo hacía que su estomago se revolviera.

- Ve tú, y haz feliz a cualquier tonta – le espetó el rubio.

- Acabo de hacerlo hermano – sonrió satisfecho – pero tu mal humor es simplemente superior.

Draco salió de la sala común de Slytherin siendo empujado por un Blaise que desde la puerta de la sala lo despedía fervientemente con la mano. Era imposible no hacerle caso, menos teniendo en cuenta que podía matarte si no se le obedecía. Malfoy suspiró cansinamente, a esta hora lo más probable es que la mayoría estuviese en sus respectivas salas comunes, pero con sinceridad, no deseaba regresar a la suya y enfrentar a Blaise, prefería quedarse a dormir en el pasillo.

Pensó en ir a ducharse en el baño de los Prefectos, así mataría el tiempo y podría relajarse de paso.

Ya cerca del baño, vio salir a Granger del mismo, con el cabello húmedo y un coqueto tono rosa en sus mejillas. Frunció el ceño y una frase vino a su cabeza:

"Quiero que salgas, y te lleves a la primera mujer que encuentres a la cama, al piso, al pasto, a dónde fuere que la encuentres" le había dicho Blaise. Malfoy se preguntaba si Granger contaba como mujer.

- No entres aún, Parvati me pidió el baño como un favor, así que ella se encuentra adentro – le informó al pasar junto a él.

Draco bufó, no le agradaba la idea de esperar, pero tampoco deseaba pelear por el hecho de prestarle el baño de Prefectos a alguien que no lo era, así que se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo frente a la puerta, esperando ansioso.

Hermione tomó eso como una aceptación y sin más, se largó del lugar.

Quince minutos después estaba más hastiado de lo que estuvo en todas esas semanas, se levantó con brusquedad e ingresó al baño con una cara que no prometía nada bueno. El vapor del humo le nubló la vista por unos segundos, luego de acostumbrarse, la silueta femenina de alguien, quien supuso Parvati chapoteaba con relajo hasta que se percató de él.

- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó la muchacha limpiándose la cara con una toalla cercana.

- Sí – dijo él duramente - ¿Cuánto más te vas a demorar?

- Lo que Padma demore en llegar – dijo con simpleza y volvió a hundir la cara en el agua.

- ¡Lo único que me faltaba! – Alegó cuando ella salió a la superficie - ¡Que personas no Prefectas impidan que me relaje!

- Nadie te lo impide, Malfoy – sonrió Parvati – puedes bañarte si quieres – se levantó dejando que el agua le tapara hasta los muslos – es bastante amplio.

"Quiero que bajes, y te lleves a la primera mujer que encuentres a la cama, al piso, al pasto, a dónde fuere que la encuentres" El baño contaba, sí, claro que sí.

Malfoy se sacó la ropa con lentitud, sin dejar de mirar a Parvati que por el frío, se había vuelto a meter en el agua privándole a Malfoy de seguir viendo su tostada piel. Cuando quedó completamente desnudo, se metió en la gran bañera y su piel agradeció que aún siguiera tibia.

Aristocráticamente ignoró a la muchacha y a un metro de ella se hundió completamente para después apoyar su nuca en el borde, cerrando los ojos, se relajó y se puso a contar mentalmente.

Antes de llegar a diez, la mano de la chica subía insinuantemente por su muslo.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó con sequedad.

- Querías relajarte ¿no? – Dijo la morena mordiéndose el labio – yo también.

Y lo consiguió.

La boca de Parvati cubrió la suya en un sofocador beso, lo besó con ansías, como si desde siempre hubiese deseado eso, besarlo, tocarlo, lamerlo.

Draco se dejó querer, estiró su cuello más atrás cuando la muchacha hizo un camino de besos desde su mandíbula, la mano de la chica recorría su torso, y se le escapó al rubio un gemido cuando los tibios senos de ella hicieron contacto con su piel. Suave, y el agua ayudaba mucho.

Allá, bien escondido entre las profundidades, su hombría latía con expectación, como diciendo ¡Estoy aquí!, estaba listo para el ataque, pero sabía que su dueño deseaba dejarse hacer, quería que ella fuera la que se moviera, que ella tomara el control.

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, la cabeza de Parvati se hundió en las perfumadas aguas y cuando esa cálida boca hizo contacto con su sexo, se sintió desfallecer.

Si alguien hubiese entrado en ese momento, hubiera visto a Draco, placidamente recostado en el agua, con un brazo afirmando al suelo, y otra metida entre la espuma, con la sonrisa más ancha del universo, dejando escapar leves gemidos.

Draco no podría describir algo más placentero que aquello, la muchacha no solo tenía unos pulmones grandiosos para estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua, sino que ese mismo hecho, no le impedía realizar la hazaña con normalidad. Así era como le gustaban, que supieran lo que hacían, sin timidez, sin vergüenzas.

Parvati disfrutaba del acto, su cuerpo subía de temperatura, era Draco Malfoy el que afirmaba los cabellos de su cabeza con tanta fuerza, era Draco Malfoy el que cuando salía a flote, la miraba con excitación y fogosidad. Estaba a sus anchas, con el chico más sexy del mundo, nada podía ser mejor.

Cuando Draco supo que si ella seguía con sus caricias iba a terminar antes de empezar, la sacó con brusquedad del negro cabello y sin darle tiempo para respirar la besó con anticipación, con posesión y algo de altivez.

La chica abrió sus piernas a horcajadas sobre él y cuando él puso sus manos en sus caderas la tiró hacia abajo agresivamente, haciendo que una gran cantidad de agua se desbordara.

El gemido de Parvati retumbó por el lugar, no esperó a que la guiasen, quería hacerlo por sí misma, una sensación nunca antes conocida se apoderó de ella, si antes con cualquier chico esto le hubiera pasado, hubiera alegado por la falta de delicadeza y la rudeza con la que era tratada, pero se sentía llena, maldita y calientemente llena.

El agua hacía olas cada vez más grandes, lo indecoroso de la situación le importaba ya bien poco, subía y bajaba sobre el miembro caliente de Draco, y este aprovechaba algunos momentos para lamerle los pezones, la chica sí que sabía.

Draco sonrió cuando hundió su cabeza entre sus senos, estaba resultando más relajando de lo que había esperado, la morena seguía brincando, combinando los movimientos verticales con algunos circulares, haciendo que Draco mordiera con brutalidad la porción de piel que tuviera al alcance.

- ¡Si! – gemía ella, con la vista nublada, con el corazón martillándole.

Malfoy estaba por acabar, pero no quería irse sin que ella lo hiciera primero, era lo último de caballerosidad que le quedaba. Tomando a Parvati por la espalda con su mano izquierda, hundió la derecha entre sus cuerpos, localizando ese punto sensible, que la hizo gritar.

- ¡Así, sigue, así! –

Draco apuró el movimiento, sintiendo como sus propios músculos se contraían, con el último roce, Parvati arqueó la espalda y la cabeza hacia atrás, formando con sus labios un mudo grito que nunca se llegó a escuchar y sólo cuando la sintió estremecerse entre sobre su cuerpo, el rubio se dejó ir.

Su vista se nubló como la de ella, su cuerpo se estremeció en espasmos placenteros, afirmó el trasero de la chica con firmeza, temiendo soltarla bruscamente cegado por el placer, mordió uno de sus pezones aún sin salir dentro de ella, mientras que Parvati, abrazaba su albina cabeza con los brazos.

Draco la escuchó reír, quiso averiguar a qué se debía ¿A los nervios? ¿Al placer? ¿A qué? En la mente de Parvati la frase "El mejor sexo, eso seguro" se repetía una y otra vez, pero nunca pudo agradecerle, ni tampoco el rubio enterarse, por que la puerta del baño se abría dando paso a una mujer sorprendida.

- ¿Parvati? – gimió impresionada.

- ¡Hola hermanita! – saludó dejando que el rubio volteara la cara a ver de quién se trataba.

- ¿Malfoy? – Chilló escandalizada y tuvo que tomar asiento en una banquita muy cerca de ellos - ¿Qué crees que haces, Parvati?

- No es obvio – intervino Malfoy, acariciando sin pudor los senos de la chica que seguía unida a él.

- Padma – sonrió su hermana mientras se levantaba renuentemente – tienes que experimentar esto.

Padma cerró los ojos escandalizada, era cierto que era la más cuerda de las dos, sólo por que Lavender había mal influenciado demasiado a su hermana, pero no era por eso precisamente que se escandalizó, algo en su interior se revolvía constantemente, algo como un millón de mariposas aleteando por salir.

La gemela no supo qué pasó pero de un brusco tirón, su hermana la puso de pie, seguía desnuda, seguía mojada y olía endemoniadamente a él, un perfume masculino que hizo que sus últimos circuitos hicieran corte, y se entregó, porque negarse sería vergonzoso tomando en cuenta el fulgor en sus mejillas, porque negarse sería francamente innecesario, porque negarse sería una estúpida perdida de tiempo.

Se dejó desnudar por las manos de su hermana, abrió los ojos y la mirada de Malfoy cayó en la suya; tembló, imperceptiblemente pero lo hizo, se mordió el labio, cohibida pero sin querer dar un paso hacia fuera, sino al contrario, quería sumergirse en el agua, y hacer mil cosas que se le antojaban.

Draco veía como una hermana desnudaba a la otra, estaba seguro que si las viera con ropa, no sabría distinguir cuál es cuál, pero en este momento daba lo mismo, porque ante sus ojos, las diferencias aparecían una a una, haciéndolas lentamente diferentes, en actitud y físico.

Parvati era unos centímetros más alta, apenas notorio, era de piel más oscura, tal vez por sus insistentes paseos por el jardín como llavero de Lavender, su cabello era más corto y más negro, caía como cascada por su espalda y apenas tenía movimiento, mucho peor al tenerlo mojado. Padma era la baja, la callada y la de piel más natural, su color uniforme se mostraba al su hermana desnudarla, sus senos eran más grandes, pero a pesar de que a los ojos de Malfoy ella era más bonita, si tuviera que repetirlo, buscaría a Parvati. No solo es el físico, también es la actitud.

Cuando la tímida chica quedó completamente desnuda, Malfoy le tendió una mano, con una mueca-sonrisa le otorgó algo de confianza y Padma la aceptó. La guió hasta los escalones de la gran tina y la ayudó a bajar, pero antes de que lo hiciera a su paso, Malfoy tironeó de ella y los dos cayeron al aún caliente agua.

Padma salió a flote con la respiración entrecortada, tenía el pecho de Draco a milímetros del suyo y cuando él se inclinó para besarla, aprovechó de unir su torso con el de él, creándoles una sensación placentera. A lo lejos, Padma escuchó como su hermana abría los grifos, el olor de las burbujas ya estaba desapareciendo y tal vez Parvati quería que experimentara lo mismo que ella.

Draco acarició a Padma, le hizo lo que no hizo con Parvati, las chicas eran diferentes, así que serían tratadas diferentes, su miembro volvió a palpitar, insistente, alerta, ansioso, Draco sonrió en la boca de la chica, mientras sus manos recorrían sus costados.

En un rápido movimiento, Draco levantó a Padma del agua y la puso en el borde de la tina sobre las escalinatas, ubicó sus rodillas en un escalón y abrió sus piernas con todo descaro, Padma ahogó un gemido, un gemido que fue obligado a salir cuando la lengua de Malfoy lamió sus senos, de una manera casi dolorosa.

Parvati sonreía complacida, aún le tiritaba el cuerpo por el reciente orgasmo, y estaba segura que su hermana sentiría lo mismo, la vio ser arrojada al piso de forma abrupta, vio como Malfoy la lamía sin respeto, sin pudor, y no pudo hacer más que acercarse, se sentó tras su hermana y la ayudó a mantenerse semi-inclinada, y mientras Draco la besaba, tenía la mirada fija en Parvati.

Y sin esperar su aprobación, Malfoy la penetró.

El gemido de Padma retumbó como el de Parvati hace pocos minutos, inundó el baño con una melodiosa canción para Draco, embestía él una y otra vez, y captó la mirada de deseo de Padma, ya no estaba tan tímida, tenía sus labios entreabiertos por los que salían sonidos excitantes, ella levantó una mano y se afirmó del cuello de su hermana, que para regocijo del rubio, acariciaba los senos de Padma sin pudor.

Siguió en su salsa, siguió un vaivén que se le antojaba aún mejor, Padma era más estrecha, más cálida, pero Parvati ayudaba mucho más, estaba más dispuesta y más ahora, que besaba incitándole el lóbulo a su hermana, como si fuera pan de cada día.

Sintió el cuerpo de Padma contraerse, la vio arquear la espalda y sintió sus piernas aferrarse en su espalda, sintió como lo atrapaba con su cuerpo, incitándolo a irse con el, pero aún no acabada, sólo quería un poco más. Aún después del orgasmo que dejó casi hecha lana a Padma, siguió embistiéndola para su placer, poco le importó que ella tratara de pararlo, que intentara suplicarle que ya no más. Continuó entrando y saliendo de ella arrastrando consigo a Padma a un nuevo orgasmo, o tal vez haciendo que durara más el anterior, le daba lo mismo.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre ella cuando se dejó ir, sintió como las paredes internad de la chica volvieron a apresarlo, haciendo más relajante el orgasmo propio, la escuchó quejarse, pero no de malestar, sino de cansancio, escuchó reír a su hermana, y cuando levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para distinguirlas, las vio besarse, un beso que de no ser por su cuerpo agotado, lo hubiera dejado lista para otra ronda.

**&.**

- Vaya hermano – sonrió Blaise desde la oscuridad de su cama – la pasaste bien.

- Sí – dijo Malfoy cayendo con peso muerto en su cama y antes de caer en la inconciencia, musitó: - Dos por uno hermano, dos por uno.

Blaise sonrió complacido, esperaba que después de este episodio, Draco dejara de gruñir por la vida como una nena.

En la torre de los leones, alguien completamente diferente, se quedaba dormida sobre su libro, estaba en una butaca cerca del fuego, pero lo bastante oscura como para predecir que hacía horas que había dejado de leer. Un sonido repentino, la asustó, pero sus piernas estaban tan adormecidas, que no pudo levantarse.

La risita tonta característica de Lavender se escuchó desde el retrato de la Dama Gorda, pero no podía ser ella, la había visto en su cama esperando a Parvati.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos, sacando conclusiones descabelladas, la chica pasó frente a ella sin percatarse de nada, daba pequeños saltitos como una pequeña, y en su dedo índice, daba vueltas y vueltas a un objeto, uno que reconoció como ropa interior femenina.

_¿Serán de ella?_ Se preguntó mentalmente y cuando Parvati desapareció, avivó el fuego y siguió leyendo, no era problema suyo.

* * *

_Si has llegado hasta aquí, déjame decirte que no pago facturas médicas, lo siento._

_Besos._

_Aniia, la siiiiiiiigilossssssa._


	4. Silenciosa

_**¡**Hola, hola, hola**!**_

_¿Cómo estáis? ¿Bien? ¿Enojados? Lo siento, pequeños pervertidos, pero a mí, a Aniia, le fue bien difícil completar este capítulo, lo había hecho en perspectiva de Draco, pero no me convenció y lo cambié, sí, manías de los "Artistas" jaja._

___Pero bueno, no os dejo con mis absurdos comentarios, sé que queréis leer, y que yo solo os estoy obstruyendo el paso._

_Ahora, a leer._

_**Go**._

* * *

Tensión.

Calor.

Excitación.

Hormonas.

Ninguna relación lógica tienen estas cuatro palabras, pero ¿Si las juntamos? ¿Si ponemos éstas palabras en un mismo frasco, lo agitamos con fervor y esperamos a ver el resultado? ¿Qué saldría?

- ¿Lavender? – gimió Parvati - ¿Estás, estás bien?

La rubia solo pudo asentir, mientras con un inusitado disimulo se levantó del suelo de la sala común de Gryffindor, logrando a la perfección ocultar sus bragas a medio subir. Su mejor amiga y lacaya también, se acercó a ella logrando que los murmullos, que antes de la caída de la rubia se escuchaban tan naturales, volvieran a inundar el salón restándole importancia a la simple muchacha.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – indagó algo presa de la paranoia – ¡Estás toda sudorosa, y con las mejillas sonrosadas!

- Llévame a la habitación – pidió con los ojos cristalinos - ¡Por favor!

Como un resorte al escuchar el lastimero _¡Por favor!,_ Parvati tomó con delicadeza el brazo de su amiga, haciendo creer a todos que estaban cotilleando sobre algo, muchos no les prestaron atención al pasar por el lugar, pero la mirada preocupada de Ron, no sólo alarmó a la castaña, sino que también a Harry y a Ginny.

- Ve a ver cómo está – le sugirió su hermana sin mirarlo.

- ¿Có-cómo? –

- Ya me escuchaste – rugió la pelirroja – Vas por el colegio besuqueándote con ella, pero no vas a ver qué rayos le pasó, eso no es lógico ¿Sabes?

- No necesito consejos de alguien cómo tú – se enfureció.

- ¡¿Cómo yo? – escupió con desdén - ¿Cómo es eso? ¡Anda! Sé hombre y díselo a tu queridísima hermana.

- Dejen de discutir – intervino Harry – están dando un espectáculo.

- No te pongas de su lago – siseó Ron - ¡Eres MI amigo!

- Infantil – susurró con simplicidad, sin siquiera levantarse de su cómoda butaca.

-¿Perdón? –

- Ya me escuchaste – dijo sin mirarlo, con los ojos clavados en la puerta – No lo repetiré de nuevo, Ronald.

- ¿Infantil yo, Hermione? – rió con cinismo - ¿Lo dice la mujer que ni siquiera me mira a los ojos?

Hermione, en cámara lenta, con un aire bastante oscuro y siniestro, clavó sus almendrados ojos en los azules del que en un tiempo, fuese su mejor amigo. Lo miró con fijación, mientras las orejas del pelirrojo se teñían de un rojo alarmante, tal vez por vergüenza, o quizá por ira.

- Infantil – repitió sin despegar la mirada – Harry no es una posesión.

- ¡Cállate! –

Ron se metió en el dormitorio de los chicos con una velocidad alarmante, casi tan descuidado que arrolla a Neville y no pide disculpas. Ginny se acerca a Dean, tratando de olvidar el sabor amargo de tener que mirar a Harry a los ojos y ver esa expresión sentida en la cara de Hermione.

- ¿Qué crees que le ha pasado a Lavender? – preguntó Harry.

- ¿Lo viste? – indagó Hermione sin atender a su amigo.

- ¿Que si vi, qué? – se extrañó.

- Un destello –

- ¿Un destello? – susurró – ¿No habrá sido el fuego?

- ¿Fuego? – pensó – No, era oro, dorado.

- No, no lo vi –

Harry volvió a mirar el periódico que tenía frente a sí para distraerse del ataque que Katie había recibido hace unas semanas, sin meterse en la pelea interna que la castaña tenía en su mente. Pero justo en ese momento, la palabra exacta para describir el destello le vino a la mente, con una sonrisa confundida, se refugió de vuelta en su lectura, mientras la palabra "Rubio" le daba vueltas.

**_&._**

En la ducha de la habitación de las chicas, Lavender se enjabonaba el cuerpo, una y otra y otra vez, afuera Parvati golpeteaba la puerta cada poco, preocupada por la insistencia de su amiga en limpiar su cuerpo.

Pero no era eso lo que hacía Lavender, no, no trataba de quitar algo sucio de su desnudo cuerpo, no intentaba despojarse de algo que le diera vergüenza, al contrario, intentaba recrear el episodio que acababa de vivir con todas sus fuerzas, pero le era imposible, siempre que empezaba a revivirlo se detenía en el punto exacto y volvía a lavar otra vez.

Sus mejillas seguían rosadas por lo que a cada poco recordaba, no podía regular su temperatura ni con agua fría, cada tanto dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas de culpabilidad al aparecer en sus cansados parpados el rostro de Ron. De su amado Ron.

Su traviesa mano viajó nuevamente al lugar donde no solamente ella había tocado, sino que otra también, a la mente le vino la morbosa imagen de esa pálida mano enredada con la suya entre sus piernas, dos manos, tocando un sensible lugar, dos manos, convirtiéndose en un doble placer.

- Merlín – gimió cuando una ola de placer se apoderó de ese lugar sin haberse alcanzado a tocar.

Recuerdos, recuerdos de lo más sucio que había hecho.

"_- ¿Supiste? – escuchó a lo lejos, de un grupo poco sigiloso de chicas de quinto – También Bones._

_- ¿También esa simplona? – se sorprendió otra – No me lo creo._

_- ¡Hey! – gritó Lavender, con mucha curiosidad - ¡Acérquense!_

_Las tres chicas, que aunque tenían sus cabezas juntas hablaban muy alto, la miraron con perspicacia, la reconocieron de inmediato, y se acercaron a ella, en busca del traspaso de información que necesitaban._

_- ¿Son de Hufflefuff? – inquirió._

_- Sí, ¿Tú eres Lavender? –_

_- Sí, ¿quiero saber qué pasa con Bones? – inquirió con autoridad._

_- ¿No lo sabes? – dijo una morena._

_- Dime y te diré lo que sé – mintió para conseguir lo que quería._

_- Bueno…-_

_Como una fiera, así llegó Lavender después de haber escuchado el relato de esas muchachas, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era mínimamente posible que algún "hombre" siquiera pudiera ignorarla? Subió los últimos escalones que quedaban a su habitación, de manera tan poco femenina que muchos de los alumnos que estaban ahí alcanzaron a ver gran parte de su ropa interior._

_- ¿Quién es? – explotó una vez adentro._

_- ¿Quién es quién? – se asustó Parvati que con parsimonia se calzaba._

_- ¿Quién es el último con el que te enredaste? – siseó._

_Parvati se puso nerviosa, nunca le había contado eso a ella, ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente que su mejor amiga llegase a enterarse del pervertido escenario que rememoraba en su cabeza junto a su hermana Padma, no podía decírselo, no podía…_

_- ¡Habla! –_

_Terminó por confesar y ahora, veía como Lavender, con la ayuda de su varita, recortaba sus faldas del colegio y ajustaba sus vaqueros con insistencia, su rostro demostraba una expresión aterradora y en frente, como si fuera tangible, la frase "Esto no se queda así" podía perfectamente leerse._

_- Lav… -_

_- Cállate – siseó - ¡Malfoy! ¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Draco déspota Malfoy!_

_- Lo sé…-_

_- No hables, nunca, pero nunca pensé que me ocultarías algo de tamaño calibre, es inconcebible, es verdaderamente una estupidez y una vergüenza – estaba roja por la rabia._

_- Pero…-_

_- ¡Y con tú hermana! ¡Por la gracia de todos los magos! ¡Tú hermana! – gritó, agitando los brazos como si fuera a volar en un acto de desesperación._

_- Yo no…-_

_- ¿Tú no qué? ¿Tú no quisiste gozar mientras Malfoy te hacía suya? ¿Tú no quisiste que tu hermana disfrutara el mismo placer que experimentaste? – Gritó - ¿Tú no qué?_

_- No es eso – _

_- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Qué es? – se plantó frente a ella, manos en cadera – Anda, dilo._

_- Es Draco Malfoy, eso es – gimió aguantando las ganas de llorar – dijimos que nunca nos meteríamos con alguien como él. Fallé._

_- ¡Por favor! – rió – No te arrepientes de haberlo hecho con él, no, te arrepientes de no habérmelo contado, no fallaste Patil, ganaste._

_Bingo._

_- Bueno, ¿Qué quieres que diga? – acusó, revelándose - ¿Qué me arrepiento? Pues no ¿Que lamento no habértelo dicho? Sí ¿Que lamento no haberte invitado? Sí._

_- Ahora suena más a disculpa – suspiró Lavender._

_- No te entiendo – susurró Parvati, acercándose – Conseguiste a Ronald ¿no? ¿No era eso lo que siempre quisiste?_

_- Sí, lo es – sonrió – pero hay algo que tengo y de hecho me sobra amiga._

_- ¿Qué? – _

_- Vanidad cariño, vanidad. Y tú me ayudarás, a no pasar desapercibida. –_

_Y como por arte de magia, funcionó._

_El cerebro casi desconectado de Draco, funcionando a modo automático, captó las indirectas más directas del cuerpo de Lavender. Después de haber fallado en la entrega del collar por la ineptitud de Bell, nada acaparaba su atención salvo la indecencia con la que algunas veces se movía la rubia._

_- Ve a por ella, hermano –_

_Eso le había dicho en varias ocasiones Blaise, que por buen amigo, se había tenido que mamar el mal y pésimo humor del rubio._

_Parvati se encargaba de distraer al novio de su mejor amiga: Ron, con cualquier estupidez o llamando a Dean o Seamus, fanáticos del Quidditch para que no se diese cuenta del descarado coqueteo que surgía entre Draco y su amiga._

_Roces inocentes cuando se cruzaban, agarrones inadvertidos para todos cuando hacían fila para entrar al salón, hasta el momento, solo eso._

_- Ve a por ella, hermano –_

_Pero Draco se tomó el consejo en serio, siendo que Lavender solo quería ser notada, hasta ese momento._

_Por eso, mientras el colegio entero escuchaba como Minerva y otros profesores castigaban escaleras arriba a unos alumnos de quinto por casi destruir un salón completo, Draco, con la ayuda de Blaise se escabullían entre la apretujada gente que miraba hacia arriba para quedar el moreno frente a Lavender dándole la espalda y el rubio detrás de ella._

_- Linda falda – le susurró en el oído, siendo insonorizado por los gritos de Minerva._

_- Malfoy – siseó con una sonrisa que él no pudo ver._

_- ¿No te alegra verme? – indagó con las cejas alzadas._

_- No sé qué pasa por tu mente, pero no –_

_- No te creo –_

_Lavender soltó una risa fingida, nadie les ponía atención, estaban atrás de toda la multitud, el rubio tenía la espalda en la muralla y estaba rodeado por alumnos que a simple vista eran de su año o de séptimo, haciendo más imposible que les vieran. Subió una mano por la pierna de Lavender, mandándole millones de pequeñas descargas, haciendo que su risa de pronto cesara._

_- ¡Ah! Ya veo, no te alegras de verme, pero sí de sentirme –_

_- No toques lo que no te pertenece – intentó quitarle la mano, pero con rapidez, Blaise las atrapó con las suyas, giró su cabeza ya que estaba de espaldas y sonrió._

_- Tendrás lo que consigues, muñeca – dijo y volvió a fijar su mirada en la discusión de arriba._

_- ¿Qu-qué haces? –_

_- Siempre me muestras tus bragas, lo único que quiero, es conocer lo que hay más allá –_

_Lavender ahogó un gemido, la cara de Póker de Draco era algo que le daba rabia, la sulfuraba pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, la mano de Draco había dejado de jugar en su pierna y ahora se entretenía entrando en la tela celeste de su ropa interior._

_Trató de quitárselo, pero tampoco quería armar un escándalo, no con tantos profesores cerca y todo el alumnado presente. Se contorsionó lo más sutilmente que pudo pero tarde comprendió que solo ayudaba a Draco a acercarse al lugar que quería conocer._

_- ¡Oh mi…! – gimió._

_- Buena expresión – se mofó Blaise, sin mirar para atrás._

_Draco había presionado su abultado pantalón al trasero de la rubia, logrando con el acto que ella se detuviera y él poder lograr apartar de su camino las irritantes bragas._

_Se abría paso entre sus pliegues con lentitud, sintiendo el calor y la suavidad mientras más se adentraba, comenzó a frotarse en ella, con descaro, agarró su seno con algo de rudeza, para poder localizar su pezón y con delicadeza rozarlo._

_Sus dedos entraron en ella sin aviso, con sorpresa, Lavender reposó su cabeza en la espalda de Blaise quien aún mantenía presa a sus manos, soltó un suspiro tan largo que entibió la camisa blanca de colegio que llevaba el moreno, Draco rió, con sutileza lo hizo, siguió frotándose contra ella, cuando Blaise con la mirada, le avisó que era momento de desaparecer._

_- No es necesario estar frente a ti, para darte placer – susurró en su oído con galantería, lo lamió y de repente desapareció._

_- Lavender, vamos a la sala común – dijo Neville – Lavender._

_- Ya voy – sonrió._

_Se quedó estática por un buen rato, ya la escena se había desvanecido, los cotillas estaban en sus salas comentando el episodio de la casi destrucción, aportando nuevos tintes a la distorsionada historia. La muchacha subió a la Sala algo vacía, en el momento que la lengua de Malfoy había rozado su oreja, estuvo a punto de llegar al clímax, pero él había sacado rápidamente la mano, dejándola así, vacía._

_- ¿En qué piensas? – escuchó a sus espaldas, debajo de la escalera._

_- Malfoy –_

_- Pensé que no querías que nos vieran, así que te solté –_

_- No podría estar más agradecida – fingió._

_- ¿Y? –_

_- ¿Y qué? –_

_- ¿Terminamos lo que empezamos? – indagó, subiendo con las manos en los bolsillos – Es la sala común de Gryffindor, nunca la he visto._

_- Y nunca la verás, además, estará abarrotada de gente – dijo sin pensar._

_- Además…eso quiere decir que quieres terminarlo – sonrió algo siniestro – Sé que quieres, y se nota que yo quiero._

_Lavender bajó la mirada al abultado pantalón, ¡Oh, sí quería!, cerró los ojos pensando en qué hacer, ella solo quería ser notada por el hombre que iba complaciendo a medio colegio menos a ella, ella tenía a Ron y aunque él la respetara y no tratara de tocarla, a ella le gustaba así._

_Pero Draco respondió por ella._

_La pegó al muro más cercano, la besó con fogosidad y para que no pudiera chistar, metió la mano entre sus piernas, para acallarla y que no pudiera decir nada. Solo gemidos, vergonzosos gemidos salían de la boca de los dos, Lavender sin pudor, había metido la mano dentro del pantalón del rubio y había atrapado eso que tantas ganas le daba de sentir._

_Con las miradas trasparentes, con la temperatura al límite, Lavender dejó de resistirse y solo hizo una simple pregunta: - ¿A dónde?_

_- Abre la sala común – siseó él, sin dejar de tocarla._

_- Pero…-_

_- Sé que esto es raro decir en mí, pero confía –_

_No necesitó que se lo repitieran. Abrió la sala común, aún con Draco atrás de ella, mientras la tocaba y pellizcaba por todos lados. Llegaron al frente del barullo formado por los estudiantes que comentaban el episodio de la pelea, nadie los veía._

_- ¿Cómo? – gimió Lavender en apenas un suspiro._

_- ¿Qué acaso no sabes de dónde procede mi familia? – preguntó con oscuridad, el cuerpo de Lavender tembló – Tranquila, que nadie muere de placer, pero tengo mis trucos bajo la manga._

_Draco separó su cuerpo de ella, apenas unos centímetros, Lavender tenía las mejillas completamente rojas, su pecho subía y bajada de manera rápida, tenía la mente nublada y todo el ruido de la sala no la dejaba pensar._

_Allá, frente a ella, Ron conversaba con los demás de manera muy animada, y varias veces lo vio echar una mirada al dormitorio de chicas, quizás preguntándose donde estaba ella. Y dudó, por un momento dudó, hasta que Draco bajó sus bragas a sus muslos y sintió su virilidad entre las nalgas, sobresaltándola._

_- Te dije que no necesitaba tenerte de frente para darte placer –_

_Y Merlín sabía que tenía razón._

_Flexionó un poco sus rodillas, separó las piernas de la chica, con una mano en su espalda la inclinó para adelante y la penetró con fuerza, sacándole un grito que le recordó mucho a Parvati, Padma y Bones. La embistió con poca delicadeza, no estaba para juegos y ella no se quejó, después de unos minutos, sentía como Lavender hacia su parte moviéndose en él con gracia, dándole una buena vista de su formado trasero._

_Draco daba vistazos cada poco a la sala común, sonriendo al ver la cara de despreocupados que tenían todos, sin pensar que frente a ellos, se estaba montando el mejor espectáculo que pudiesen ver._

_Pegó la espalda de la chica a su pecho con brusquedad, estaba por venirse y por lo visto, ella era de esas a la que les cuesta un poco alcanzar la cima, besó su cuello dejando un rastro húmedo y saboreando el sudor que comenzaba a aparecer, sin dejar de moverse en ella, por debajo de su blusa atrapó uno de sus senos que se movía al compás del baile._

_La otra mano libre que le quedaba, la usó para atrapar la de Lavender y llevarlas juntas a su entrepierna. Lavender se sorprendió, muchas veces se había dado placer a sí misma, pero cuando tienes a un hombre que lo provea por ti, no es necesario tocarte. Y ahí estaba ella, su mano entre sus pliegues, doblando el placer y la mano de Draco, imitándola y tocando donde ella se tocaba._

_Draco echó la cabeza para atrás, sacó las manos de donde estaban y afirmó los hombros de ella enterrándole los dedos en la suave piel, sentía como el interior de ella se hacia más pequeño, el calor lo abrasaba y sus movimientos se hacían torpes, ya estaba pronto a llegar._

_Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis, otras más, siguió embistiendo con agresividad, siguió penetrándola mientras escuchaba sus gemidos, estaba a punto de estallar. Y la sintió, sintió como sus paredes se enceraron en s virilidad, sintió como lo atraparon y no lo dejaban salir, una más, solo una más._

_- ¡Carajo! – gritó el rubio en su último golpe y se vino dentro de ella._

_La sujetó con rapidez, mordió con fuerza su hombro y ella ni siquiera lo notó, sacó su varita de los vaqueros, susurró un hechizo que ella no escuchó y la soltó, dejándola caer pesadamente en medio de la sala común._

_- ¿Lavender? – gimió Parvati - ¿Estás, estás bien?"_

Lavender frotaba su punto sensible con algo de hostilidad, en su hombro, una marca visible era responsable de su mal humor, pero una vez llegado el nuevo orgasmo, de aquella marca, simplemente se olvidó.

_**&.**_

- Eso es hermano, así me gusta que llegues – rió Blaise, viendo como entraba el rubio con expresión relajada.

- ¿Te gusta? – levantó una ceja - ¿Eso no suena medio gay?

- Si hasta bromas haces – sonrió - ¿Cómo estuvo?

- Nunca he sido partidario de los exhibicionistas, pero la pasé bien – caminó al baño – es reconfortante enterarse que la noviecita de Weasley es todo menos virgen.

- Ajajá, ¿Y? ¿Nadie te vio, cierto? –

- Claro que no – entró para ducharse.

Pero mientras se desvestía, se preguntaba a sí mismo si lo que sintió cuando se iba era sólo su imaginación, se frotó los ojos con incredulidad, no podía ser, lo planeó todo y de seguro, que la mirada de Granger antes de desparecer de la sala común de los leones, fue solo un juego por su falta de sueño.

**

* * *

**

_Espero que no se hayan caído de la silla, yo sí._

_Aniia, la pervertida camuflada, que dice a gritos que la perversión no es mala._


	5. Tiempo juntos

_**¡**__Hola__**!**_

_He vuelto, después de meses, años, siglos. Sí, sé que soy una mala persona, pero de a poco estoy tratando de actualizar, ténganme paciencia._

_Les traje algo suavecito, ¡Tal vez me odien por esto!, pero no puedo hacerle nada más grave a la chica que nos toca hoy._

_**Agradecimientos a todos por su paciencia y por sus Reviews.**_

_Sin molestarlos más, a leer._

_G__**o.**_

* * *

- ¿Crees que pueda salir pronto de aquí? –

- La Señora Pomfrey dijo que es relativo, a decir verdad, está descansando, gracias a que Harry pudo curarlo a tiempo –

- Tranquila Hermione, sé que se pondrá bien –

- Gracias Ginny –

Ginny abandonó la enfermería con una gran sonrisa, ahora las cosas entre su hermano y Hermione cambiarían, o eso era lo que quería.

Al pasar por una gran estatua, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, sentía una tensa sensación. Sin darle mayor connotación, siguió su rumbo hasta la sala común, para encontrarse con Harry.

Como un fantasma, o más bien un sicópata, Draco salió tras la enorme estatua y se acercó a la enfermería, su plan había fracasado, nuevamente. Ya llevaba a dos postrados en la cama y con ningún resultado a su favor. Estaba irritado.

Desde la entrada, veía como la insípida de Granger sumergía un trozo de tela en agua helada y lo colocaba en la frente del inoportuno pelirrojo, tal vez para bajarle la fiebre. La escena era tan romántica que estaba a punto de vomitar.

En un segundo, los ojos miel de la muchacha se clavaron en los suyos, tan sólo un momento, solo lo que tardó en volver a esconderse.

El piso de mármol de la enfermería le anunció que la castaña se acercaba apresuradamente, bufó con odio hacia ella, deseando por una vez en su vida que no fuera tan aguda, corrió lo más silenciosamente posible hasta la esquina más cercana, lo único que Hermione alcanzó a vislumbrar, fue el dobladillo de una túnica al perderse.

- Creí…- titubeó y luego rió con sorna – como si Malfoy anduviera por estos lugares.

Era un día bonito, si es que se le puede llamar así para alguien que, como Malfoy, se encuentra en un estado de completa desesperación.

Luego de haber corrido algunos pasillos y haber subido algunas escaleras, se detuvo junto a una ventana para observar al resto del alumnado, allá afuera, aun con sus uniformes, disfrutando del aire.

Ingenuos.

La piel morena de Blaise le hizo sentir una punzada, pequeña, de culpabilidad, el moreno hace algunos días que no quería hablar con él y todo por culpa de su pésimo genio. Ahora, para peor, el no tener la fría cabeza de su amigo tratando de serenarlo lo desesperaba aún más, lo que, por lógica, retrasaba la reconciliación con el muchacho.

Draco guardó sus manos dentro de su túnica, tenía algo de frío y sus manos le dolían por la mala circulación de sangre en su maldito cuerpo.

Decidió recorrer los pasillos por un rato más, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Yendo hacia ningún lugar en particular, se topó con la loca del colegio, se notaba que buscaba algo y él con un solo clic pudo dilucidar qué era: sus zapatos.

Iba descalza, pero al parecer la chica no era tan loca, ya que por lo menos llevaba sus calcetas puestas, protegiendo sus pies del helado piso. Se apoyó en una pared y la observó, la chica se veía más loca que de costumbre, su cabello rubio estaba completamente desordenado y sus mejillas sonrosadas le daban a entender que llevaba un buen rato buscando sus pertenencias.

Draco quiso reír cuando ella pasó por su lado y no lo notó, iba inmersa en sus pensamientos que lo ignoró por completo.

La vio entrar en el salón donde generalmente estudiaban Transformaciones, y fue cuando decidió algo terrible.

Se destensaría con ella.

La siguió hasta el interior del lugar, con un sigiles propia de él, la observó mirar alrededor del salón, caminó hasta el escritorio de Mcgonagall y el rubio se sentó sobre él, mientras Luna observaba por abajo del mismo, para ver si había alguna pista de sus queridos zapatos.

Cuando levantó la cabeza del suelo, los grises ojos de Draco la recibieron.

- Hola – dijo ella con naturalidad.

- Hola – le respondió con una sonrisa seductora.

- ¿Tú también perdiste tus zapatos? – le preguntó de repente, descolocando al rubio.

- ¿Ah? –

- Digo, ya que estás aquí…- Luna siguió observando el lugar, ignorando nuevamente a Malfoy.

- Ejem – carraspeó – no, te vi entrar y quise que pasáramos un tiempo juntos.

- ¿Por qué? – Le miró confundida - ¿Por qué alguien querría pasar el tiempo conmigo?

Draco rió, brevemente. La confusión de la chica no era el problema en sí, el problema era en verdad la expresión desconcertada de la muchacha.

Draco suspiró por unos segundos, sentía que algo no iba bien con su plan, tenía ganas de cambiar a Luna por otra mujer, como si fueran parte de un catálogo, pero sabía que alguien más ingenua que ella no encontraría y además, no estaba dispuesto a jugar a cortejar y fingir que la chica, quien quiera que fuera, le agradaba.

Sonrió a la rubia haciendo que esta le devolviera la sonrisa por inercia, la extendió una mano que ella tomó enseguida, la guió hasta él y la hizo tomar asiento entre sus piernas, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Esto es pasar tiempo junto? – consultó ella, aun pensando en sus perdidos zapatos.

- Es una de las cosas que se hace –

- ¿Qué otras cosas más se hacen? –

- Pues eso depende –

- ¿De qué? – preguntó emocionada, nunca había pasado "un tiempo juntos"

- De lo que la otra persona esté dispuesta a hacer –

- Ya veo –

- ¿Quieres pasar un tiempo conmigo, Luna? – susurró en su oído.

- Sí – exhaló ella algo tímida.

- ¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer? –

- Lo que me digas –

- Pero…- fingió duda.

- ¿Pero qué? –

- Yo no quiero decir nada –

- ¿Cómo? –

- Yo quiero hacer algo – el rubio ubicó su mano derecha en la pierna de Luna, la muy inocente, no sintió el insinuante roce, sólo volteó sus ojos hasta Malfoy, con un signo de interrogación en la cara.

- ¿Hacer…? –

- Esto…-

Draco introdujo su mano en la falda de Luna, el salto de impresión de la muchacha casi la hace caer de su posición sobre la mesa, el brazo izquierdo de Malfoy la agarró en el momento justo antes de que se alejara de él.

Sin importarle mucho el que la niña estuviera asustada, su mano derecha se movió por encima de la suave tela de sus bragas, Luna se retorció en los brazos de Draco, algo incomoda.

- ¿Qué, qué…? –

- Cierto – dijo él sin detenerse – lo más probable es que sea yo el primero en tocarte ¿Me equivoco?

- No –

La respuesta sincera de Luna enterneció a Draco y al segundo desechó el sentimiento como si se tratara de un pedazo de papel inservible.

Intensificó el abrazo alrededor de Luna para que no pensara en escaparse, siguió moviendo lentamente sus dedos por la ropa interior de la muchacha, sintió como el calor envolvía su mano con el pasar de los minutos, sintió la cabeza de Luna caer sobre su hombro izquierdo, con los ojos cerrados.

Sonriendo y triunfante, ya que nadie se le resistía a él, hizo a un lado las bragas y hundió los dedos en la suave piel de su sexo. Con una exclamación Luna se dedicaba a memorizar cada sensación, se dedicó a experimentar cosas que nunca antes sintió, sin darse cuenta, sin ser su intención, comenzó a utilizar a Malfoy, tal y como él la utilizaba a ella.

Draco tuvo que morder el cuello de Luna para no decir una obscenidad, aunque la escena de por sí era obscena.

Abrió sus piernas un poco más y recorrió todo lo humanamente posible que pudo. Sabía que la niña era virgen, eso era obvio, pero como siempre, poco le importaba.

Tocó su punto sensible, haciendo que las manos de la rubia se afirmaran dolorosamente de los muslos de Draco, él siguió, sintiendo la humedad aumentar increíblemente en su mano. Con la otra, desató algunos botones de la blusa blanca de ella, con una rapidez increíble, uno de los pequeños senos miraba al cielo, subía y bajada según la respiración de la rubia.

Con su mano mojada, tocó uno de sus pezones, acarició el seno ayudado por la suavidad de su interior. Luna no dijo nada, solo seguía guardando las reacciones en su cerebro, lo que le gustaba más de lo otro, lo que le asustaba a veces, pero descubría luego que era delicioso.

Draco se deslizó detrás de la chica, se bajó de la mesa y se posicionó entre sus piernas, sin bajar sus bragas, presionó su abultado pantalón mientras le mordía su pezón expuesto. Emitía pequeñas embestidas contra el menudo cuerpo de Luna, para escuchar que con cada una de ellas, un sonido bellísimo salía de sus labios. Era tenue, apenas audible.

Su bulto estaba haciéndose más grande con el pasar de los segundos, volvió a meter la mano entre los pliegues húmedos de Luna; estaba lista.

Una bella luz rodeo de pronto el cuerpo de Luna, o tal vez fue el hecho de que ella abrió los ojos, pero Draco nunca había visto a alguien tan desordenadamente bella como estaba la chica en esos momentos. Sus grandes ojos azules lo miraban con curiosidad, preguntándose qué vendría después.

Draco sonrió con alegría, por lo menos alguien aún brillaba con luz propia dentro de toda la miserable oscuridad.

Le besó la frente con una pizca de ternura, acomodo su ropa ante la mirada impactada de ella, al parecer, el tiempo junto había acabado. La recostó de espalda en la mesa y la dejó ahí, para que terminara de regular su agitada respiración.

El rubio llegó a su cuarto, más ligero a pesar de la tensión punzante de su pantalón, sintió que había hecho algo bien por ella. Aunque no haya sido lo mejor para él.

Luego de haberse dado una ducha eterna, descargándose de sus preocupaciones, se sintió lo bastante tranquilo como para ir en busca de Blaise, así, al caer la noche, los dos amigos jugaban Póker de reconciliación.

En cuanto a Luna, ella, luego de que Draco la depositara en el escritorio, ladeó la cabeza para ver su espalda salir por la puerta, sin entender nada y sin siquiera imaginar la magnitud de lo que acababa de suceder, desvió su vista al techo y sonrió complacida.

- Sabía que encontraría mis zapatos –

Para cuando Hermione, a quien habían echado de la enfermería, entró en el salón, Luna sacaba con su varita el último zapato y se lo calzaba con gracia.

- Los encontraste – le dijo con alegría.

- Sí – respondió ella, acercándose a la salida – a decir verdad, fue gracias al "tiempo juntos" que Malfoy compartió conmigo.

Luna se fue, dejando a Hermione como siempre: Confundida.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, suavecito._

_Por cierto, han notado que me gusta esconderle los zapatos a Luna, será un juego internacional, algún día._

_Aniia, la chica loca que a pesar de lo enfermita que se siente, tiene su mente en condiciones para pervertir a los demás._


	6. Trabajo en Equipo

_**¡**Hola Ustedes**!**_

_Después de siglos sin actualizar aquí me tienen, dentro de algo de alcohol salió este capítulo, mi País estuvo de fiesta así que agradézcanle._

_No molestaré mucho, solo decir que lamentablemente este capítulo me salió bien rarito. En fin, la historia es así, así que no hay mucho qué decir._

_Agradecimientos a todos los que han comentado, lamento no haber respondido sus Reviews, pero siempre son leídos._

_A leer,_

_**G**o._

* * *

Harry sonrió cuando vio que Hermione y Ron tenían un trato amable después de una casi pelea por comida en el desayuno, sabía que la chica se estaba esforzando más de lo normal para controlar su mal carácter y aunque a veces parecía demasiado fingido, agradecía el sentimiento sincero de no pelear cada un segundo.

Ginny le sonrió mientras caminaban hacía su siguiente clase, Harry desvió la mirada cuando unos chicos de otras casas la saludaron con demasiada familiaridad, suspiró con cansancio, recordándose que ella era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

Doblaron una esquina y levantó la mirada cuando un quejido de Hermione se escuchó en el pasillo, se apresuró en tomarla de la cintura para levantarla y alejarla de Malfoy, quien abría la boca para decir algo.

- Guarda tus comentarios – siseó Ron, tomando a Hermione de una mano – y fíjate por donde vas.

Desaparecieron del lugar con rapidez, mientras Draco, con la furia contenida, era arrastrado por Blaise hasta un lugar vacío.

- Maldita comadreja, lo mataré uno de estos días – bramó el rubio, mientras se sobaba la mano.

- Aunque he de admitir hermano, que no creí que el zanahorio se los llevara con tanta calma – sonrió para después fruncir el ceño - ¿quieres cortarte la mano?

- ¿Eh? –

- Deja de frotártela, te sacarás la piel – el moreno dio media vuelta, anunciando que deberían retomar su camino.

Draco suspiró algo abrumado, no le importaba la aparente pasividad de la comadreja, y si era sincero, quizás sí quería cortarse la mano. El choque con la simplona de Granger le había dejado un extraño calor ahí donde había estado su mano, si no mal recordaba, había chocado con el estómago de la chica y su mano sin querer había caído en su cadera, pero eso no era justificativo para aquella calidez.

Alcanzó a Blaise en la fila para entrar en la siguiente clase que por desgracia compartían con un grupo pequeño de todas las clases. Cuando quiso entrar se detuvo un momento al distinguir el rojo cabello de Susan, no quería encontrarla frente a frente, ya que las mujeres siempre esperaban algo de él, así que se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

La muchacha pasó con la cabeza gacha y sin mirarlo, pero por el rojo de su rostro Draco dedujo que sabía que él estaba ahí, sonrió de costado, más aburrido que complacido al ver aquella reacción, de pronto, un desfile de sus últimas conquistas pasó por aquella puerta, Parvati, Padma, Lavender y Luna, la última le sonrió.

Draco agradeció que el colegio entero creyera que la rubia estaba loca, porque más de un alumno notó aquella sonrisa. De pronto, una mirada intensa captó su atención, lo taladraba y pudo imaginar que era dolorosamente.

Hannah pasó por la puerta deteniéndose solo un segundo, miró a su amiga Susan brevemente y luego a él con una mirada de odio notable. Bufó en su cara como diciéndole "No vuelvas a acercarte a ella" con tanto énfasis que él quiso decirle que ni en pesadillas pasaría por ella otra vez.

Pero lo que no pudo prever Draco era la mirada inquisidora de Hermione cuando él tomó asiento solo dos puestos más allá. Él la miró con furia, pero ella solo desvió lentamente la mirada al comenzar la clase, sin importarle la amenaza en sus ojos.

Suspiró y debió pasar una hora eterna entre la mirada curiosa de la sabelotodo y las dagas voladoras de Hannah.

- Hermano, al parecer tus nuevas conquistas no son muy, cómo decirlo, reservadas – comentó mientras caminaban hacia ningún lado en particular.

- ¡NO! – dijo teatralmente – no me había dado cuenta.

- Pues sí, creo que esto se te está yendo de las manos –

- Tranquilo, que no pienso meterme con ninguna más – dijo haciendo que Blaise se detuviera.

- ¿Celibato? – siseó con lágrimas en los ojos – Hermano, sé que las cosas te han ido difíciles estos últimos meses, pero no te rindas con el sexo, contrataremos algunas mujeres, lo que sea hermano, pero no te rindas, por favor.

- ¡Maldito payaso! – rió Draco relajado – No, no me rendiré al sexo, es solo que ya encontré la solución a mi misión, así que estoy más tranquilo, podré tener sexo con mujeres normales, para que así sus amigas no me miren como si quisieran degollarme – dijo mientras nuevamente la mirada asesina de Hannah se posaba sobre él.

- ¿Querrá su parte también? – inquirió Blaise descartando la idea de inmediato – No, creo que no.

- De verdad quiere matarme –

- Bueno, algunas amigas son así, sobre todo si la afectada era virgen – bufó con cansancio – y Hannah es bastante madura y protectora, pero no imaginaba que tanto.

- Esperemos que su malhumor pase si me alejo de Bones –

- Esperemos –

Pero las cosas no quedaron así, al parecer y por la información que Blaise pudo reunir, el malestar, por decirlo de alguna forma, de Hannah recaía simplemente por Susan, la pequeña pelirroja parecía que aún no había olvidado del encuentro con Draco y eso era lo que molestaba a la amiga protectora.

Uno de aquellos días, donde no hay mucha gente en los pasillos y donde por casualidad no hay nadie para auxiliarte, Draco y Blaise interceptaron a Hannah para terminar con aquella tortura.

- Escucha, no es que evites que mi vida siga su curso, pero de verdad me enferma que en cada esquina quieras asesinarme con la mirada – aclaró Draco luego de unos minutos.

- Me alegra que lo captaras – la chica estaba de brazos cruzados y se negaba a dar algún signo de rendición.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Dime, pero deja de mirarme! – Draco se exasperó e intentó acercarse a ella.

- Increíble, cuando le pregunté a Hermione qué podría hacer para enervar a alguien egocéntrico, altivo e idiota y ella me dijo que lo mirara como si quisiera matarlo, pensé que estaba loca – sonrió – pero veo que ella sabe lo que hace.

Draco frunció el ceño, molesto por descubrir que su malestar se debía a un "consejo" de Granger.

- Aunque no le dije que se trataba de ti, con una pequeña descripción ella me dijo qué hacer, y ahora aquí te tengo, pidiendo que te deje tranquilo, no sabes cuánta satisfacción me produce esto –

Draco le sonrió con fingida comprensión y luego le frunció los labios, estando a punto de sacarle la lengua infantilmente, Blaise uno metro más allá y sin prestar mayor atención de la necesaria decidió intervenir, ya que el punto era solucionar el problema, no hacerlo peor.

- Entonces – carraspeó llamando la atención de los dos – nos dices que el problema es que Bones aún no se puede sacar de la cabeza el episodio Malfoy ¿Correcto?

- Correcto – suspiró Hannah volteándose hacia Blaise, a quien no quería asesinar.

- Bien, y no has pensado que sería mejor si se metiera con otro para que olvidara a mi hermano – sugirió el moreno acercándose a ella.

- Bueno… - titubeó ella, "Hermano" se le hacía demasiado cursi para hombres como ellos, pero lo dejó pasar – sí lo pensé, pero no quiero andar por el colegio preguntando quién quiere acostarse con ella, los hombres tampoco son muy reservados.

- Tienes razón – aceptó Blaise algo contrariado por la situación.

- Pero… - comenzó Draco – si hubiera alguien verdaderamente reservado, aceptarías que sedujera a Bones ¿Cierto?

- Sí – dijo ella – Se podrá ver como si no fuera buena amiga, pero no es justo encerrarse en solo un tipo de sexo – volvió a querer asesinar a Draco mientras éste suspiraba – Dime el nombre y diré que sí.

- Blaise –

- Dime –

El moreno abrió los ojos cuando aquel par de inhumanos le rogaban con los ojos que hiciera algo de lo que seguro saldría beneficiado pero que no quería hacer.

- Zabini – escuchó decir a Hannah y la miró cauto – en la escuela es sabido que eres uno de los mejores conquistadores, pero también no se sabe de ningún nombre de tus visitas nocturnas, por favor, hazlo.

Draco, con una sonrisa malévola, asentía con énfasis mientras sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

- Está bien –

Blaise pensaba fervientemente que Hannah no era buena amiga al hacerle esto, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba en la habitación de la chica mientras sabía que Draco y la súper amiga estaban escondidos en el baño del cuarto.

Suspiró algo más animado cuando tocó el cálido cuerpo de Susan por debajo de la ropa, se sentía algo incómodo al saber que su amigo lo estaba escuchando pero no desistió de su misión, él era un hombre de palabra.

- No fue muy difícil convencer a Susan – dijo Draco en el baño.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – Hannah se dio media vuelta y se alejó de la puerta para enfrentarlo con una mirada acusadora.

- Nada, solo digo que Blaise es hábil –

Draco se salvó por poco esta vez, ya que Hannah quedó satisfecha con la improvisada explicación del rubio. Unos minutos después y luego de algunos paseos, podían escuchar los leves gemidos en la habitación, Hannah al parecer estaba algo incomoda ya que se revolvía con algunos temblores en las manos.

Draco no fingía indiferencia y estaba claramente excitado y a decir verdad, lo estaría aún más si no supiera que Blaise estaba generando esos gemidos.

- Merlín, eres desagradable – dijo ella dándose cuenta del abultado pantalón del rubio.

- Como digas – la ignoró él.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Hannah respiraba dificultosamente, ahora sin pudor al imaginar lo que se llevaba a cabo en la habitación contigua, Draco le sonrió con altivez, indicándole con ello que ni ella era tan fuerte como para aguantarse la excitación.

La chica le arrojó una toalla y él le arrojó un zapato, comenzando una pelea silenciosa e infantil. Pero en vez de que aquello les aliviara de la mente los gemidos de Susan, lo único que hizo fue adornar con sudor el cuerpo de ambos.

Draco se acercó a ella con rapidez y hundió su nariz en el cuello de Hannah, la chica no se resistió y ayudándole en la travesía, desabrochó su camisa y pantalón.

Ahora los gemidos de Susan eran demasiado audibles y los de Hannah no tardaron en sumársele, Draco la tenía aprisionada a la pared, había tomado sus dos piernas y con un pequeño impulso la penetró con rudeza y anticipación.

Hannah no supo bien si gemía por el dolor o por placer, y aunque supuso que era la combinación de las dos cosas, no se detuvo a detallarlo y se dejó llevar por la sensación. El rubio siguió embistiéndola mientras sentía el ardor en sus muslos, desató la blusa de la chica y devoró sus senos con agresividad. Hannah agarró el cabello de Draco dolorosamente y lanzándolo hacia atrás lo besó con furia.

El acto desestabilizó a Draco y Hannah fue a dar al suelo, allí, la chica se arrodilló ante él y tomó su miembro con la boca y sin permiso. Él la tomó del cabello con rudeza y se dedicó a embestirla sin pudor.

Los gemidos de Susan aún se escuchaban con claridad y los de Blaise ahora eran más audibles.

Draco sonrió por la morbosidad y atrajo a la chica con brusquedad hacia arriba, la dio vuelta en un segundo, hizo que afirmara con sus manos el lavamanos y la volvió a penetrar. Podía verle la cara a través del espejo y eso lo excitó más, veía como el sudor recorría su rostro, viajaba por su cuello y se perdía en sus senos. Todo era demasiado erótico.

Le dio una nalgada haciendo que la chica gritara deliciosamente, el sudor y su excitación se combinaron haciendo que entrar y salir de Hannah fuera más fácil pero no menos satisfactorio. La embestía con rudeza y sin delicadeza, el sonido de su cuerpo golpeando contra su trasero era tan fuerte como los gemidos que provenían de la boca de la chica. Hannah se agachó un poco más y sus piernas cedieron otro tanto, sentía como estaba a punto de venirse y cuando ya no escuchó los gemidos de Susan comprendió que afuera ya habían acabado.

Con una sonrisa, sintió como su propio cuerpo le pedía que acabara, afirmó las caderas de Hannah y penetró con más rapidez, haciendo que ella gritara y afirmara con fuerza el lavamanos, anunciando que había llegado a la cima. Draco golpeó dos veces más y metiendo una mano en los pliegues húmedos de ella se dejó llevar.

Descansó su frente en la espalda de Hannah sin la intención de salirse de ella aún, había sido el sexo improvisado más placentero hasta el momento y la sensación era bastante agradable.

La puerta de pronto se abrió y Blaise a medio vestir se asomó por la misma.

- Ya decía yo que era imposible que Bones y yo hiciéramos tanto ruido – dijo sonriendo – está dormida hermano, es mejor salir ahora.

Draco asintió mientras renuentemente salía de ella, se vistió con rapidez mirando como Hannah trataba de comprender dónde se encontraba. Blaise entró en el baño y arregló sus ropas para luego cargarla con delicadeza hasta su cama.

- Ya veo porque las chicas con las que estás no lo dicen – sonrió Draco camino a su sala común – eres todo un caballero.

- No es tan así hermano – negó con completa satisfacción en la voz.

- Hermione –

- Dime –

- Estás algo distraída – dijo Harry - ¿Pasa algo?

- Solo estaba pensando en algo que me preguntó Hannah –

- ¿Algún problema? –

- No, no, no me tomes en cuenta, es sólo una estupidez – agitó su mano restándole importancia - ¿hay algo que no entiendes?

- Sí, mira esto…-

Pero aunque Hermione trató de concentrarse en explicarle a Harry un ejercicio básico, no podía sacar de su cabeza que en el consejo que le dio a Hannah acerca de hacerle la vida imposible a alguien que "lastimó" a su amiga, ese alguien le sonaba muy, demasiado, parecido a Malfoy.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Los quiero._

_Aniia, la chica loca que se derrite del calor._


	7. Sus Labios

_Y ahora, casi un año más vieja (exagerada), les traigo humildemente la continuación de este alocado Fic. Este capítulo está bastante delicado y no hay nada morboso en él, para los decepcionados, lo siento, para los que saben que el siguiente es el que importa, les prometo que lo tendrán antes de mi cumpleaños._

_Pues bien, como es costumbre yo les pido perdón por el tiempo desaparecida y ustedes me perdonan ¿Sí? Este año que comienza me ha sonreído y sacado la lengua en partes iguales, pero estoy segura que me traerá más alegrías que penas._

_Este capítulo va dedicado a mi querida amiga Remy, que ya abandonó la escritura hace un tiempo, a la cuál adoro con mi alma y que estuvo hace poco de cumpleaños. ¡Te extraño mitad de mi cerebro!_

_**Agradecimientos a todos por sus comentarios, algún día los responderé, lo siento.**_

_Bueno, dejo de darles la lata y a leer,_

_**G**o._

* * *

Nadie más que Blaise estaba agradecido de que los días pasaran tan deprisa, tal vez le habría gustado que la razón de aquello no fuera la grata compañía de Pansy en su cuarto, pero nada más se le podía hacer.

Ya iban varias semanas y no sabía nada de su amigo-hermano Draco Malfoy y aunque compartían habitación y se veían en clases y a cada comida, no era mucho lo que hablaban. Al parecer aquella nube negra que solía perseguir a Draco al principio del año había vuelto como una avasalladora tormenta que se encargaba de dejar caer sus relámpagos en el cuerpo del rubio.

Blaise había intentado hablar con él en varias ocasiones, un corte en su mejilla daba crédito de aquello, pero era inútil, tal y como Pansy le repetía cada vez. "No lo presiones, no te dirá nada" la escuchaba decir después de ser maldecido por su compañero de cuarto, y aunque la pelinegra no entendiera el tipo de amistad bizarra de los dos, no dejaba de tener razón. Debía dejarlo solo.

Draco se hallaba nuevamente en la sala de los menesteres, estaba frente a aquel armario que sería la salvación de sus padres, de su apellido y de sí mismo. Si su padre había sido no más que un inútil para el maldito Voldemort, él, Draco, sería diferente, salvaría a su madre de la vergüenza, por mucho que le costara.

Cerró el endemoniado armario y cerró los ojos con pesar, hacia mucho tiempo que no abría la boca que no fuera para comer, lavarse los dientes o maldecir, sentía que si intentaba pronunciar palabra, solo saldrían alaridos por su lamentable situación.

Se dirigió a la salida con cautela y una vez fuera respiró con normalidad, caminó por los pasillos casi desiertos a paso lento, como si nunca quisiese llegar a su destino; las mazmorras.

La sola idea de ir allá le pateó el estómago con rudeza, cambió el curso del trayecto haciendo que una niña de primer año gritara del susto.

- No muerdo – le siseó a la niña con aburrimiento.

- …- la pequeña se largó corriendo.

Suspiró con cansancio, él a esa edad era de temer, jamás se habría casi puesto a llorar por que alguien le hablaba de esa manera, pero aceptó que no todos los magos tenían la suerte de ser criados por los altos estándares de la sociedad, ni mucho menos tuvieron la facilidad de crecer poderosos.

Sonrió con más ganas ante este pensamiento y se detuvo por un momento a pensar a dónde podría dirigirse, si no iba a las mazmorras, debía refugiarse en algún otro lado.

Lo primero que llegó hasta él fue el suave olor a miel, después pudo escuchar sus pasos y luego de que estúpidamente se escondió detrás de una armadura vio como con las manos metidas en su mochila y con la mirada fija en el interior de la misma iba la fastidiosa de Granger, sin prestar atención a nada.

Frunció el ceño con inseguridad, el olor se había vuelto más fuerte cuando ella pasó frente a él, decidió no darle importancia y largarse de ahí pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

- Por Merlín, debí de haberle escrito antes – la escuchó bufar y a tropezones seguir su camino.

La siguió sin ninguna razón en particular, tal vez para matar el aburrimiento, sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía así que se limitó a ver por la ventana mientras ella aceleraba el paso y se perdía dentro de la biblioteca. Como supuso, la estancia estaba completamente vacía a excepción de Madame Pince quien trabajaba sumergida en una montaña de papeles sin prestar la menor atención.

No localizó a Granger por los cubículos a la vista, decidió recorrer algunas estanterías fingiendo ver el titulo de uno que otro libro por si es que la bibliotecaria decidiera levantar la cabeza. En el silencio, pudo escuchar como una pluma era brutalmente utilizada para escribir en lo que supuso era un desafortunado trozo de papel.

La divisó después de dar vuelta a una de las estanterías, esta sentada en la silla de manera despreocupada, su mochila yacía a sus pies donde algunos artículos amenazaban con caerse, su mano derecha escribía tal velocidad que el rubio encontró improbable que algo de lo que la pluma trazara fuera legible.

Se escondió con rapidez cuando la vio levantar la vista al techo y suspiró con alivio cuando la vio de nuevo en la tarea de torturar al receptor con tan horrible testamento. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos cuando la vio sonreír, probablemente había terminado su carta.

La volvió a seguir hasta que se dio cuenta que iba a la lechuceria y ahí no podría esconderse, se detuvo en la esquina del pasillo y la vio subir corriendo las escaleras, esperando no sabía qué.

Y siguió esperando.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Hermione? – preguntó Ron, interrumpiendo a su hermana.

- No – dijo secamente.

- ¿Cómo no? –

- No, significa no, Ronald – siseó ella y Harry suspiró algo aburrido.

Ya iban al menos cuatro peleas entre ellos dos en lo que iba del día, y aunque Ron le había dicho que no había problema en que fuera novio de su hermana, era notorio que hacía lo que estuviera en sus manos para que no estuvieran solos más de dos minutos.

- Debe haber ido a la biblioteca, ya sabes como es ella – respondió Harry tratando de relajar el ambiente.

Ron solo bufó y se encogió de brazos, Ginny miró hacía la puerta con notoria molestia, pero prefirió no abrir la boca. Harry suspiró y sobre ellos cayó un silencio sepulcral, era tan pesado que de uno a uno, los alumnos a su alrededor comenzaron a notarlo y a sentirse incómodos.

Neville se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa temblorosa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ron alzó la voz asustando a los que estaban atentos a la situación.

- ¿Dónde demonios se metió Hermione? –

Habían pasado por lo menos quince minutos y la sabelotodo aún no bajaba de la Lechuceria, estaba más aburrido de lo que estaba cuando empezó a seguirla, ahora se arrepentía de haber perdido minutos valiosos de tu tiempo y aunque de verdad sabía que era mejor irse, no lo hizo.

Subió con cautela las escaleras y de pronto se dio cuenta de que la estancia era un lugar público y que no habría nada de raro en que él fuera a dejar una carta. Con un suspiro sarcástico por su estupidez, terminó de subir los escalones, tal vez con algo más de agresividad de la que debía.

Mientras daba los últimos pasos comenzó a pensar en algo hiriente que decirle a la muchacha, era lógico que se verían cara a cara, así que debía de decir algo ingenioso para que la situación no resultara incomoda, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Al entrar en la habitación, la vio cerca de una ventana, sentada en un banquito bastante malgastado y sospechoso, una bola de plumas blanca yacía en su regazo, supuso era una de las lechuzas y lo confirmó cuando esta sacó su cabeza debajo del ala y lo miró con sus ojos a medio despertar.

No era una lechuza cualquiera, era Hedwig, la lechuza de Potter.

La lechuza lo miró con cautela, no se movió sino para mirar a la persona que la sostenía con delicadeza y luego volvió a mirarlo a él. Hermione yacía dormida con la cabeza mal ubicada en el marco de la ventana, era una posición bastante incómoda pero al parecer ella dormía plácidamente.

Draco dio un paso adelante y Hedwig ululó en advertencia, el rubio frunció el ceño bufando indignado. Sin importarle el endemoniado animal, caminó hacia la ventana y se apoyó en ella, a una distancia prudente de Granger, y no supo por qué, pero la contempló tanto tiempo que hasta el ave se acostumbró a él.

Hermione despertó con el atardecer comenzando, su estómago rugía de hambre y al mirar a Hedwig se imaginó que ella también estaría hambrienta.

- Lo lamento, te has quedado conmigo todo este rato – susurró – debes de tener hambre.

- No tiene – escuchó una voz a su espalda y al voltear, lo vio sentado en la ventana más alejada.

- ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? –

- Hace un momento – mintió.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que ya comió? –

- Mira tu falda –

Hermione bajó la vista y en su falda pudo ver restos de lo que parecía comida para ave, frunció el ceño con desconfianza pero Hedwig le ululó y picoteó la mano, al parecer él le había dado de comer.

- Gracias – siseó la castaña y se levantó, dejando que Hedwig volara a su lugar habitual en la lechuceria.

- Sí, sí – bufó el rubio sin mirarla.

Hermione levantó las cejas ante tal gesto agresivo, se encogió de hombros y se fue dejando al rubio con sus pensamientos.

Ya entrada en la noche, Hermione se las ingenió para que Ron dejara de molestar a Ginny y a Harry, comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas acerca de sus deberes y pronto el pelirrojo se largó algo molesto a su habitación. La castaña les sonrió a sus amigos y tomó un libro para relajarse mientras ellos salían a dar una vuelta antes de ir a dormir.

**&.**

Draco seguía vagando sin tener muchas intenciones de regresar a su sala común, se había saltado todas las comidas menos el desayuno y su cuerpo estaba reclamándole furiosamente. Quiso ir a la cocina pero de seguro que no sería bien recibido ahí, tal vez Pansy tendría algo para comer si la encontraba despierta.

Lo primero que vio cuando dobló una esquina cualquiera, fue el cabello rojo indudablemente Weasley de Ginevra, supuso que aquella mano que tenía en la espalda era de otra de sus conquistas, pero cuando el curso del beso que se daban cambio y se asomó la frente del desdichado, Draco comprendió que había tenido demasiado de Potter por un día, primero Granger, la maldita lechuza, ahora una de los pobretones y él mismísimo Potter.

Abrió la boca para decir algo molesto y luego marcharse, pero los ojos cerrados de la pelirroja le hicieron detenerse en el acto, miró su cara relajada y sus claras pestañas, de pronto el rostro comenzó a tener un noto de piel diferente, algo más claro, sin tantas pecas, las pestañas se tiñeron de castaño al igual que su cabello y pasó de ser liso a ondulado. Draco abrió los ojos algo aterrado, esos labios rosas que recordaba haber visto dormir en la lechuceria estaban besando al odioso de Potter, y aunque sabía que era una alucinación, eso no impidió que su pecho ardiera.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos la pelirroja estaba de vuelta, con una furia incontenible en su cuerpo dio pasos fuertes hacia ellos, mientras aplaudía escandalosamente.

- ¡Qué espectáculo tan horroroso! – siseó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Malfoy – rugió Ginny habiéndose separado de Harry algo asustada.

- Lárgate – ordenó el pelirrojo.

- Lamento recordártelo nuevamente Potter, pero a pesar de estos largos seis años en Hogwarts y de que supuestamente eres alguien inteligente, el castillo es propiedad de los alumnos, y puedo estar donde me plazca, más si es un pasillo –

Harry apretó los puños con ira pero Ginny lo detuvo con una sonrisa, se volteó de nuevo hacia el rubio y triunfante le dio la razón.

- Es cierto – sonrió – puedes estar donde quieres o no estar donde no quieres, y como al parecer desear deambular por este pasillo, Harry y yo nos iremos a deambular por otro –

- Oh claro – el rubio hizo una insolente reverencia mientras ellos pasaban por su lado – aunque creo que deambular es lo único que sabe hacer bien Potter, seamos honestos, no creo que sea muy diestro en otros… quehaceres, si sabes a lo que me refiero –

Ginny se puso colorada al instante en que Draco terminó la última palabra, Harry, un poco más lento, captó la indirecta ya cuando el Slytherin estaba apretando su estómago por la risa.

- Maldito enfermo – siseó la pelirroja – te crees tanto pero no eres nada, no me sorprendes con tus tontas palabras, recuerda que tengo hermanos mayores y que ese tipo de insinuaciones morbosas ni me tocan.

- ¿Insinuaciones morbosas? – dijo Draco con voz calma – Oh, creo que me has malentendido, aunque sé que has crecido literalmente en una Madriguera de Comadrejas, sé que algunas cosas como hablar de intimidad no te "intimidan" – sonrió – Potter es tu…¿Cuál? ¿Quinto novio en Hogwarts?

- Cuida la lengua – advirtió Harry dando unos pasos hacia él.

- Tómalo como un Servicio a la Comunidad, te estarías ahorrando la vergüenza de que cuando comentes con tus amigos los besos de tu novia ellos digan "Sí, lo sé" –

No le dio mucho tiempo a Draco para apartase, pero sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que el pelinegro lo atacara, lo que nunca pensó fue que lo haría al estilo Muggle, Draco sonrió con rabia contenida en la lengua cuando le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Potter haciendo que tambaleara. Pronto sintió el sabor metálico en la boca, su propia sangre por cortesía del pelinegro.

Con una rabia sacada de dónde no supo, se arrojó sobre cara-rajada y comenzó a darle puñetazos, Harry le golpeaba las costillas y cuando Draco le afirmó del cabello para azotarlo en el suelo, le dio un rodillazo en sus partes privadas, sacándole un sonido tan doloroso que si no fuera por su enemistad Harry hubiera compartido su dolor.

Draco aún con el dolor, azotó la cabeza de Harry hacia el suelo con demasiada debilidad, unas manos blancas se interpusieron entre ellos y cuando levantó la cabeza para ver quien interrumpía, el color almendra de los ojos de Hermione le paralizó la respiración, no era ella, era Ginny, pero su cerebro le pasaba malas jugadas, al hacerlo recordar todos los gestos de amabilidad que tenía la sabelotodo con sus amigos.

Con una nueva furia recorriéndole las venas, jaló el cabello de Harry y cayó de espaldas en el frío suelo, el dolor de su entrepierna aun era intenso y sabía que no se podría levantar, solo espero que la comadreja menor pudiera controlar a su patético novio.

- Ya no más Harry – siseó Ginny con rudeza al detener por tercera vez a su novio – y con respecto a lo que estábamos hablando Malfoy. Sí, puede que haya tenido más novios antes que Harry…-

- No es "Puede", es un hecho – sonrió de medio lado apoyando la espalda en la pared.

- Bien, como sea, pero lo que tengo ahora con Harry es serio, algo que tú nunca entenderás –

- No se necesita ser serio para meterse entre tus piernas –

Ginny caminó a él con tono amenazante, una vez a su lado se agachó con una sonrisa en la cara y con placer movió a Draco por las piernas, haciendo no solo que resbalara de la pared sino también que se acentuara su dolor en la entrepierna.

- Jamás, nunca le llegarías a los talones a Harry –

Draco quiso decir algo, pero sonrió con placer, y mientras ellos se perdían en lo pasillos del castillo, miró aquellos cabellos que había arrancado de Potter y pensó que tal vez, no era tan cierto como ella decía.

Dos semanas después estaba mirándose al espejo y frunciendo el ceño, el baño de Myrtle la llorona comenzaba a hacérsele demasiado familiar, pero aun así, ahí estaba con un aspecto totalmente diferente. Salió con una fingida sonrisa en la cara mientras trataba de encontrar a su nueva "Novia". No le fue muy difícil ya que ella también lo buscaba.

- Harry – sonrió besándole los labios con dulzura – ¿Dónde estabas?

- Preparando una sorpresa para ti – Draco carraspeó, su voz seguía sonando extraña, era complicado fingir la voz de un idiota.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te resfriaste? –

- Nada de eso, mejor vamos – tomó la mano de la chica sin interés y la arrastró con poca delicadeza a uno de los salones vacíos del tercer piso.

Escuchaba como Ginny reía de vez en vez, y tuvo que devolverle la sonrisa en algunas ocasiones, no había pasado ni dos minutos con ella y ya lo tenía harto. Pero sus problemas no acababan ahí, justo casi llegando a su destino, ella, ella tenía que cruzársele en su camino.

- Hermione, ¿no estabas con Ron? – dijo Ginny acercándose a ella.

- Lo estábamos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba con nosotros y salió a buscarlos – sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Harry-Malfoy – no te preocupes, me aseguraré que no se acerque al tercer piso.

- Gracias –

Hermione siguió hacia su destino dejándole una extraña sensación en el estómago a Draco, por alguna razón, tras ese guiño no pudo seguir manteniendo la compostura que debía darle a su disfraz y con agresividad siguió el camino con Ginny de la mano.

Ya poco faltaba para que la castaña llegara a su sala común cuando se encontró con Neville, este se veía algo distraído, como solía estar, pero Hermione supuso que no solo se debía a eso.

- ¿Algo pasa Neville? –

- ¿Eh? – exclamó algo confundido – No, nada. Por cierto, Ron y Harry estaban buscándote.

- ¿En serio? Harry no me comentó nada –

- Qué extraño, me acaban de preguntar por ti –

Hermione frunció el ceño algo extrañada, estaba a punto de preguntar si algo estaba mal con Neville cuando el muchacho lentamente levantó una mano y apuntó en una dirección.

Allá, en la entrada a su sala común, Hermione vio aterrorizada a Ron, Dean, Seamus y a Harry, enfrascados en lo que parecía una interesante conversación.

- ¿Ha-ace cu-ánto que están ahí? – titubeó sin dejar de mirarlos.

- Desde que volví de hablar con Madame Sprout, harán ya unos quince minutos – respondió el chico.

Hermione comenzó a temblar de manera imperceptible, un frío cayó sobre todo su cuerpo dificultándole el respirar, pronto la imagen de Ginny y "Harry" fue todo lo que sus ojos lograron ver y sin vacilar comenzó a correr por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

Era imposible que Harry hubiera llegado hasta Ron antes que ella, aun si iba corriendo, además, si la historia de Neville era cierta, ella acababa de dejar a Ginny hacía tan solo cinco minutos, y si ese personaje también era Harry, pues había un gemelo que tenía muchas cosas que explicar.

Llegó al pasillo donde se encontró con ellos y con desesperación empezó a abrir cada una de las puertas que habían, algunas no pusieron resistencia, otras ya más maltratadas solo necesitaron un simple "Alohomora". Estaba llegando al final del corredor y las puertas se le acababan, no había nadie alrededor ni tampoco puertas, pero ella sabía que estaban por ahí.

Se sentó en el suelo, ya había pasado un tiempo prudente y sólo imploraba por que nada malo le estuviera pasando a su amiga cuando lo vio. Un rayo de sol entró por una ventana y la sombra que debería reflejar en una parte de la pared se cortaba. Un hechizo, era un hechizo y uno fácil de deshacer.

La puerta cobró vida ante ella y tomando coraje giró de la perilla y la abrió. El gritó que quiso salir de su garganta quedó atorado ahí mismo, llevó sus manos a la boca y abrió muchos los ojos, todo esto mientras Ginny no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

La pelirroja yacía arriba de Harry, en una posición bastante indecorosa, la silla sobre la que estaban sentados se movía lentamente al vaivén de sus cuerpos, las manos del supuesto Harry estaban perdidas en algún lugar del cuerpo de su amiga que Hermione no quiso averiguar. Pero al parecer, aún no era demasiado tarde.

Hermione carraspeó juntando todo el raciocinio que fue capaz, los ojos mieles de Ginny la miraron asustados mientras se levantaba de su novio y arreglaba su ropa con nerviosismo. Hermione no sabía si por qué estar más escandalizada, si por la maquiavélica manipulación de quien quiera que fuera ese "Harry" o por el hecho de que Ginny había caído en el juego.

- Hermione – dijo la pelirroja tornándose de varios colores.

- Sí, ese es mi nombre – suspiró, forzando una sonrisa – Estaba buscándote por todos lados, y descubrí el hechizo, creí que como era tan sencillo no habría problema si entraba.

- ¿Sencillo? – exclamó el falso Harry abotonando su camisa.

- Sí "Harry", ha sido pan comido – Hermione no pudo adivinar quien era por la voz, definitivamente no era su amigo, pero tampoco la conocía aunque era bastante obvio que la forzaba – Lamento interrumpir, vuelvo en un momento – dijo esperando que su amiga la detuviera.

- No, no, ya…dime –

- Neville te buscaba, dijo que era algo urgente, algo con la profesora Sprout – inventó golpeándose por no haber pensado algo mejor antes.

- Pero si no tengo clases con ustedes –

- No lo sé, eso fue lo que me dijo –

- Bueno, pero debo ayudar a ordenar esto – sonrió y apuntó el lugar.

La castaña tuvo ganas de vomitar, al parecer el falso Harry sí se tomaba en serio su trabajo de sicópata ya que había muchas cosas de estilo "romántico" en el salón; una manta, velas ya que pronto anochecería, algo de comida, etc.

- Yo le ayudaré a ordenar – Hermione sonrió con hipocresía que pasó desapercibida para Ginny y aun cuando esta pasó por su lado se podía apreciar la decepción en su rostro – Ginny – la detuvo – ninguna palabra de esto a Harry.

- ¿Cómo? –

- Digo, ninguna palabra entre ustedes, y yo no hablaré de esto con tu madre –

La pelirroja palideció y miró a su novio pidiendo ayuda, este le asintió aceptando en que guardaran silencio y que no se hablara más del tema, la muchacha abandonó la estancia y Hermione estaba segura de que esto no llegaría nunca a oídos de Harry.

- Bien, señor Harry Potter – siseó Hermione sacando su varita - ¿Me dirás quien eres?

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? –

- Cuando vi al verdadero Harry, pero eso no impor… -

- ¡Claro que importa! – dijo él riéndose – Logré engañar a la mejor amiga de Potter, es algo para lo que se debe estar orgulloso.

- Te juro que si hubiésemos estado más de un minuto, tu treta no hubiera llegado tan lejos –

- Interesante ¿Así que te gustaría estar más de un minuto juntos –

- No es eso a lo que me refiero –

Draco se acercó hasta ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, su diversión había terminado abruptamente, pero se burlaría un poco de la castaña y luego la dejaría encerrada en ese lugar.

- ¿En serio? ¿No hay una pequeña parte de ti que desee al desabrido de Potter? –

- Así que no eres Harry – rió triunfante retrocediendo hasta la pared, levantando su varita e incrustándosela al sujeto en el pecho.

- No, lo admito, no lo soy – sonrió de medio lado haciendo que Hermione frunciera el ceño – pero lo será por lo menos un minuto más ¿No quieres que haga algo para ti? Ya que tengo este cuerpo.

El rubio apartó la varita de Hermione con rapidez enviándola a un rincón oscuro del salón, la luz comenzaba a escasear y los ojos verdes de Harry estaban llamando demasiado la atención de Hermione. Tragó con disimulo mientras el cuerpo de su "amigo" aprisionaba el suyo y justo antes de que sus labios se pudieran tocar, recordó algo importante… ¡Ella no estaba enamorada de Harry sino de Ron!

Con decisión corrió la cara y los labios del chico rozaron su mejilla, tensó su cuerpo tratando de reunir fuerza para escapar, pero lo veía bastante improbable, tal vez podría dar un buen grito.

Draco sonrió y el último temblor en su cara le indicó que ya era él mismo, supo que la chica no lo había notado ya que seguía mirando en otra dirección y seguía estando igual de rígida. Miró sus labios y nuevamente un ardor se instaló en su pecho, quiso soltarla de inmediato pero su cuerpo no se movió, tampoco es que se esforzó por hacerlo y aunque quiso detener las palabras que salieron de su boca, no lo hizo a tiempo.

- Entonces tendrás que conformarte conmigo – susurró en el oído de Hermione haciendo que esta abriera mucho los ojos y lo mirara acortando considerablemente la distancia entre sus rostros.

- ¡Malfoy! – exclamó sorprendida y su respiración se aceleró, nunca hubiera pensado que él era el falso Potter, aunque a decir verdad, una cosa tan bizarra solo podría provenir de alguien enfermo como él.

- Sí, ese es mi apellido – se burló y acercó sus labios a los suyos.

- Ni te atrevas – amenazó tratando de moverse.

- Mírame a los ojos – siseó con una voz suave y delicada – y dime que no quieres, Granger.

Y quizás fue porque el susurro de su apellido en aquellos labios sonó demasiado incitante o por que cuando lo miró a los ojos casi se pierde en ellos o por que su aliento olía muy fresco, puede que haya sido cualquiera de aquellas razones o todas juntas, pero cuando Draco posó sus labios en ella, ella le respondió.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y pronto les traeré el final._

_Aniia, la chica loca que sigue en busca de su verdad._

_PD: Tenía pensado hacer que Ginny supiera que era Malfoy con el que se había besado, pero como no me agrada en lo absoluto, me abstengo de darle ese placer y lo reservo solo para mí. Y bueno también para Hermione._


	8. Es por eso, Malfoy

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia, estaba pensado hace mucho tiempo, lamentablemente no encontré BSO que fuera con el relato, pero en fin, así quedó, espero que les guste._**

**_Besotes a todas quienes leyeron y agradecimientos enormes a quienes también comentaron._**

**_A leer._**

**_Go._**

* * *

Sabía que sería una experiencia completamente nueva, pero no supo hasta ese momento en el cual se apartó por un segundo que estaba disfrutándolo más de lo que debía. Granger siguió retorciéndose ahora más incomoda que queriendo escapar, su pequeña cintura era capturada por el nada delicado abrazo de Malfoy y es que había estado pensando tanto en aquellos labios que ahora no quería soltarlos, los quería para él.

Hermione suspiró en la boca de Draco enviándole una descarga placentera, pensó que podría hacer que se aburriera de besarla cuando dejó de corresponderle pero no había caso, el rubio por cada mínima cosa que hacía volvía a besarla con mayor violencia. La castaña sentía sus labios hinchados y muy calientes, la lengua de Malfoy recorría su boca con un compás que la mareaba hasta el punto que tuvo que aferrarse sin ganas a aquellos anchos hombros.

No podía negar que dentro de toda la confusión que había en su cabeza, una parte, una pequeña parte de ella lo estaba disfrutando, pero como toda inocencia de alguien que no es experta en el amor pensó que era porque por lo general los besos se sienten bien.

Un mordisco sutil en su labio inferior hizo a Hermione gemir por la sorpresa, Draco volvió a atacarla sin darle un breve respiro, sentía como si el aire le faltaba y supuso que en aquellas pausas casi inexistentes que le daba Malfoy debía aprovecharlas para capturar aire, supuso bien.

Hermione sabía que Draco la estaba besando con más pasión de la normal, eso podía deducirlo, pensó que en aquella retorcida mente que él poseía se estaba imaginando a quién sabe cuál regalada de la escuela, sintió un poco de asco al pensar en aquello, al pensar en ser imaginada como alguna de aquellas alumnas fáciles.

Pero nada estaba más alejado de la realidad que el pensamiento de Granger, en la cabeza de Malfoy, en los labios de Malfoy, en sus manos, en su piel, todo, en todo estaba escrito el maldito nombre de aquella mujer a la que estaba besando. Malfoy era consiente de ello, demasiado consiente y cada vez que intentaba alejarse de ella, volvía a besarla con más fuerza.

El olor de su cuerpo lo tenía mareado y aunque ella no le correspondía como él quería, sentía como cada poco ella movía sus labios siguiendo el ritmo, pero también sentía como cada poco se detenía sabiendo que lo que hacia estaba mal.

Con el último aliento de locura que le quedaba, la besó terminando con aquella tortura para los dos. Rozó sus labios y se alejó haciendo que un peso en su garganta le impidiera insultarla. Ella lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable, no podía saber qué demonios estaba pensando, pero supuso que sería mejor no averiguarlo.

Granger se arregló la corbata de la escuela y pulcramente la devolvió a su lugar sin siquiera quitar su penetrante mirada de Malfoy. Lo esquivó y recogió la su varita abandonada desde hacia unos minutos.

Con un elegante movimiento de muñeca arregló las ropas de Draco bajo la mirada de confusión de este. Y sin siquiera decir algo, se largó del lugar.

Malfoy comenzó a reír compulsivamente mientras recordaba la impecable actuación de Granger, sí, todo le había salido bien, se veía serena, en calma, pero si no hubiera sido por aquel casi imperceptible temblor en sus rodillas al caminar, su treta hubiera sido perfecta.

Cuando sus ojos estuvieron a punto de soltar aquellas lágrimas que luchaban por salir, trató de serenarse con mucho esfuerzo dándose por fin cuenta del silencio que lo rodeaba. Había estado en silencio mientras estaba con Granger, uno que otro quejido quebraba aquella plana escena, pero no era tan incómodo como esto. Aquel silencio se sentía fuera de lugar.

Hermione llegó como una muñeca de trapo a su sala común, bromeó con sus amigos, discutió un poco con Ron, ayudó a Neville con sus deberes, tuvo que repetir sus lecciones con Neville para aquellos que llegaron tarde, fingió un bostezo y por fin pudo subir a su habitación.

Sus labios seguían cosquilleando furiosamente y su corazón latía sin remedio, algo animado y algo desesperanzado. Se acostó en su cama con la ropa puesta. No pudo evitar pensar en Ron, pero no de una mala manera, sino al contrario, en vez de pensar que lo estaba traicionando, su mente estaba llena de interrogantes y la más importante _¿Ron besará así de bien?_

Aunque no tenía mucho de donde comparar, sabía bien que entre Viktor y Malfoy había una enorme diferencia y la diferencia recaía en que ella recordaba exactamente como apenas sintió un revoloteo con el Búlgaro. En cambio con Malfoy, Oh sí, esa era otra historia, sino, cómo explicar aquel sonrojo que se instaló en sus mejillas o aquel cosquilleo persistente en sus labios y en su piel.

Pero, aunque Malfoy se durmió pensando en que Hermione era irritablemente memorable, ella se durmió pensando si es que cuando besara a Ron, sentiría un cúmulo de emociones.

La mañana le trajo a la castaña una mente fresca y despejada, a Draco solo una pésima cara y un horrible dolor de cabeza. Los dos bajaron a desayunar al mismo tiempo y aunque se toparon en la entrada sólo el rubio se percató de la presencia de ella, la chica ni se enteró.

En los siguientes días no había cambio notorio en Hermione y es que aunque sí se ponía nerviosa no lo dejaba relucir. Malfoy a pesar de su aparente calma estaba nervioso por el vaticinio de una traición, una que él mismo había planeado. Blaise, como buen amigo, intentó acercarse una vez a él, con muy buen resultado.

- Hermano, se te ve despejado, ¿Todo bien? –

- Todo bien – le dijo el rubio mientras leía un libro cualquiera.

- ¿Has estado…ya sabes, engatusando a alguna chica? –

- ¿Por qué siempre debe tratarse de una chica? – bufó con más brusquedad de la que quería.

- Siempre hay una chica de por medio – se encogió de hombros el moreno – No sé, siempre que te ves relajado es porque te acostaste con alguien.

- Para tu información, querido Blaise, no, no me he acostado con alguien –

- Pero hay una chica – concluyó.

Draco quiso arrojarle el libro que estaba leyendo, pero por alguna razón la lectura de aquella historia de misterio lo había atrapado totalmente y no quería desperdiciar tiempo parándose a recoger el ejemplar.

- Sí – respondió a regañadientes – hay una chica – _"Si es que a ella se le puede llamar chica"_ se dijo mentalmente.

- ¿La conozco? – preguntó el amigo algo más interesado.

- Claro que la conoces, estamos en la escuela por Salazar, todos se conocen – rodó los ojos.

- Claro, claro – rió Blaise ante su estupidez - ¿Quién es?

- No puedo decirte – zanjó Draco removiéndose en su asiento.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tan fea es? –

Draco sintió la necesidad de decirle que sí, pero dándole un poco de crédito a la sabelotodo, eso no sería cierto. No era hermosa, pero definitivamente no era fea.

- Es intocable – suspiró con algo de molestia en la voz.

- ¿Una mujer intocable? – se burló Blaise - Es como si hablaras de Granger.

Y la cara lo delató. Blaise comenzó a boquear como pez fuera del agua y aunque Draco quería desmentir aquella verdadera acusación, se limitó a enterrar de nuevo su rostro en aquel fantástico mundo de los misterios.

Blaise no dijo nada más por al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Estuvieron en silencio en el cual Draco pudo avanzar bastante en su lectura y aprovechar de inventar una excusa que nunca acudió a su mente.

Estaba en blanco. Solo las letras de aquel libro llenaban su cabeza.

- ¿Te volviste loco? – dijo Blaise por fin y Draco respiró con alivio – "Ella", es como intentar preguntarle al Lord por qué no tiene nariz. Es una muerte segura.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – siseó – es mi enemiga desde primer año. Son seis años de animadversión.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? –

- Quise meterme con la comadreja menor, tomé poción multijugos y me convertí en Potter – Blaise hizo cara de asco – Sí, exacto. Ella me descubrió y para que la Weasley no se enterara de yo no era Potter ella se inventó una historia y se quedó a solas conmigo.

- Pero, no me cuadra hermano – Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido, confundido – Que se queden solos no es algo suficiente para que…¿Qué hicieron exactamente?

- La besé –

- Correcto, la besaste – sonrió Blaise con aparente templanza – y puedes decirme, en qué maldito planeta tú besarías a Granger.

- Pues al parecer en este Blaise – dijo molesto – lo hice y aunque ella me correspondió en parte, también me rechazó en parte.

- Era de esperar, entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer? –

- Nada –

- ¿Estás diciendo nada, nada de nada? –

- Sí, nada de nada. Ya es suficiente con que la haya besado –

- Bueno hermano, entonces yo también la besaré –

Blaise sonrió mientras miraba a la chimenea ajeno a la mirada penetrante de los ojos grises de Draco. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

- ¿Qué tonterías dices? ¿Besar a Granger? Absurdo – rugió Draco.

- Tú lo hiciste y harto bien que te hizo –

- ¿Cómo? –

- ¿Es que aún no te das cuenta? – rió – Antes, aun acostándote con una chica, con suerte podías deshacerte del estrés o el mal humor. Pero viene esta chica, le das un insignificante beso y estás tan tranquilo y como si hubieras tenido una maratón de sexo.

Malfoy abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella, miró como su amigo con parsimonia se levantaba y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla de una distraída Pansy que llevaba en sus brazos lo que supuso eran muchas tareas en pergaminos para la clase y cuando la chica subió a la habitación del chico este se volteó, dando el último consejo que podría se su salvación tanto como su destrucción.

- Yo que tú hermano, tomaría todo de ella, todo lo que quisiera aunque no accediera a dármelo. Estás blando Draco – dijo con tristeza – No sé si alegrarme o enfurecerme por ello.

Lo dejó ahí, solo con su libro y con mil preguntas en la cabeza, sí, debía admitirlo, estaba algo más tranquilo de lo que había estado en lo últimos meses, pero eso no quería decir necesariamente que ella influenciaba en esa sensación.

_**&.**_

Se acercaba aquella fecha límite y Draco recorría los pasillos haciendo dos cosas; una, alistando los planes para aquel desenlace que debía llegar y dos; escapando del escrutinio de Snape. Sabía que le estaba siguiendo, debía escapar entre aquella oscuridad tan común a esas horas de la noche, paranoicamente sentía la respiración de su padrino en la nuca, estaba cerca, debía correr.

Cuando lo hizo pudo escuchar y estar seguro de que sí, su padrino lo perseguía, escuchó el golpe seco de los pasos de su perseguidor y echó a correr a más no poder, sus gemelos dolían y aunque sabía que su padrino no era del tipo atlético, por algo era un Mortífago, tenía sus trucos.

Subió escaleras y poco a poco los pasos fueron quedando atrás, su respiración estaba acelerada y empezaba a arderle la garganta, no sabía en qué piso exactamente estaba y antes de poder averiguarlo chocó de frente con una alumna.

Sus ojos eran demasiados familiares y su cara de sorpresa se le tornó ridícula por un momento. Volvió a escuchar unos pasos cerca de ellos y con poca delicadeza la arrastró del brazo metiéndola dentro de la primera puerta que se le abrió.

La oscuridad los envolvió y aunque Hermione no había pronunciado palabra, el rubio le tapó la boca con la mano y como aquél día en que la besó, aprisionó su cuerpo al de ella para que no pudiera escapar.

La castaña podía ver con demasiada claridad aquellos ojos grises un tanto desesperados que la habían forzado a entrar en aquella aula vacía. Tenían una expresión de alarma que Hermione recordaba haber visto en Harry cuando pasó lo de Sirius, y aunque no supo por qué, se quedó quieta.

Sentía su propia respiración amontonándose en su garganta, la del rubio parecía estar en camino a normalizarse, pero a cada exhalación podía olor el fresco de su aliento. Oyó unos pasos por el corredor, supuso que eso era de lo que se escondía Malfoy, algo malo de seguro había hecho para tener que correr desesperado y arrastrarla a ella en el proceso. Y ahí se dio cuenta, cuando hubo silencio de nuevo en los alrededores, que estaba metida gratuitamente en algo que no se buscó.

Se removió de la presión del rubio y con un fuerte empujón lo mandó lejos. El rubio la miró inexpresivo y como si todo fuera un juego se sentó en una silla cercana de forma despreocupada.

- ¿Qué demonios hiciste para tener que escapar de esa manera? –

- ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo, Granger? – bufó - ¿Crees acaso que porque te besé tendríamos más cosas que compartir?

- Admites con demasiado descaro que me besaste – rugió ella con el rosa tiñéndole las mejillas – Pensé que como el cobarde que eres lo negarías.

- No soy como tú, que finge que nada pasó –

- Pensé que eso era lo que querías – sonrió irónica.

- ¿Lo que quiero? ¿Qué sabes tú acerca de lo que quiero? – siseó con agresividad.

Hermione retrocedió por instinto, se apegó a la pared a la que estaba siendo aprisionada hacia unos momentos. Agarró con fuerza su brazo izquierdo en un gesto infantil para protegerse, en vez de agarrar su varita.

Draco avanzó hacia ella con un sentimiento de furia martillándole el pecho, por alguna razón, que todo el mundo decidiera qué era lo que le o no le gustaba lo irritaba en demasía, siempre había sido así desde que nació, pero ahora, esa sensación le quemaba por dentro.

Llegó hasta la chica con una obscuridad desprendiéndose de sus poros que Hermione podría haber dicho muy bien que la habitación se volvió más negra. Tragó saliva sonoramente, lista para devolver sus comentarios.

Pero no alcanzó a decir nada, él solo la miró con una misteriosa expresión y cuando quiso decirle que guardara la distancia él se encargó de acortarla y robarle, en menos de un mes, un segundo beso.

No fue como el primero, este fue violento desde el principio, le quitó el aliento al primer roce y la hizo desesperar por aire, Hermione se removía con susto en sus gestos, creía que podría desfallecer, creía que podría morir, moriría si él no la soltaba.

Draco no tenía intención de parar, no tenía intención de hacer lo que los demás querían, haría lo que él quería, y la quería a ella, seguiría el consejo de Blaise, tomaría lo que fuera de ella, aunque ella no se lo diera.

Un grito resonó en la habitación cuando Draco atacó el cuello de la chica por fin dándole la oportunidad para que respirara, ahora el pánico había remplazado al susto, ella quería irse de ahí y eso era lo que nunca pasaría.

- ¡Detente! –chilló ella con las pocas palabras que le quedaban.

Él no respondió, se dedicó a atacar cada porción de piel que no era cubierto por ese horrible suéter que llevaba puesto, la sentía temblar y algo en ello hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, no lo estaba disfrutando, estaba sí, fascinado por el olor y la suavidad, pero no, no lo quería así.

Despojó a Hermione de la horrible prenda y por fin pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo directamente. Tocó sus senos que supo no habían sido tocados antes, lamió lugares que sabía no había sido lamidos antes y sonrió cuando con un mordisco, la pelea por zafarse terminó y escuchó un incitante quejido.

- Vaya, aun tenías voz – dijo con tono burlón.

Ella se limitó a intentar taparse, algo que era bastante inútil, Draco sacó su propia camisa por sobre su cabeza, hizo el ademán de quitarse el cinturón cuando la chica lo golpeó dolorosamente en la entrepierna e intentó escapar. Draco alcanzó a atraparla por la espalda, ella forcejeaba y de su garganta salía a un sonido demasiado parecido al de un felino, ella estaba furiosa.

Sonrió para sí mientras el cabello de Granger despedía un agradable aroma, podía sentir que aquel asunto aburrido se estaba volviendo interesante, ella seguía forcejeando, la pregunta era: ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Con rapidez deslizó una de sus manos por entre los muslos de ella, la suavidad que atacó a su mano fue gloriosa, no podía comparar aquella sensación con la de ninguna otra, la mayoría ya estabas usadas y el resto lo estaban demasiado. Con Susan no había sentido que fuera tan suave y Luna, bueno, prefería no acordarse de la loca.

Hermione sintió la mano del rubio y con insistencia intentó golpearle el torso, lo logró unas cuantas veces pero al parecer no era lo suficiente, él seguía su peligroso recorrido mientras sentía que se acercaba cada vez más a su centro.

La castaña dio un grito de furia cuando los dedos de Malfoy llegaron por fin, una furia que subió por su espalda e hizo que todo su cuerpo se pusiera alerta. Draco la arrojó sobre una mesa con rapidez, la blusa de Granger ahora se le pegaba al cuerpo por el sudor y aunque no podía ver sus senos sintió como se apretaron forzosamente a la mesa.

Rozó su punto sensible con un ritmo más acelerado del normal, estaba extasiado con el calor que desprendía aquella parte de la chica, aun por sobre la ropa sentía que su mano no podría estar en un mejor lugar. Pronto sintió como su propia erección comenzaba a nacer presionando el trasero de la mujer que soltaba pequeños gemidos, mientras con todas sus fuerzas mordía su labio inferior.

Draco ladeó la cabeza solo un poco para poder mirarla mejor y su erección punzó dolorosamente, ella tenía su frente perlada en sudor en la mesa, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sus blancos dientes trituraban a su pobre labio. Sonrió, Draco sonrió con gusto, ahora sí que lo estaba disfrutando y la cosa ni siquiera iba a la mitad.

Cuando no pudo resistirse, de un movimiento rápido y brusco bajó las bragas de Hermione y sus dedos se abrieron paso sin ningún obstáculo. Los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo, ella estaba muy húmeda, haciendo que la tarea de Draco fuera más fácil. Sintió aquellos dedos entrar sin permiso, una puntada de dolor se instaló en su entrepierna, no duró mucho, él comenzó a moverlos cuando sintió atrás de ella algo duro en su trasero, se sonrojó cuando adivinó lo que sería, pero pronto se olvidó de ello y se concentró en sentir.

Podía escuchar ese sonido morboso cuando Malfoy movía los dedos volviéndola loca, le incomodaba pero paulatinamente sus oídos fueron tapándose mientras su visión se veía borrosa.

Draco sintió cuando Hermione estaba por venirse, ella arqueó la espalda pegándola al pecho de este, dándole inconscientemente un poco más de acceso a su parte íntima, aceleró el ritmo de sus caricias y cuando ella gimió profundamente, la sostuvo con fuerza y la dejó ir.

Había sido grandioso. No había experimentado eso nunca antes, y creía poco probable que lo hiciera nuevamente, Hermione sonrió imperceptiblemente mientras sentía que él la daba vueltas, sintió nuevamente sus labios sobre los de ella y esta vez respondió como agradecimiento. Llevó sus brazos al cuello del muchacho y fue ignorante de lo que pasaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Draco la besó, verla con aquella calma en el rostro fue suficiente para él y la tomó, la tomaría, de todas las maneras posibles. Se llevó la mano al pantalón y lo desabrochó con agilidad mientras ella ponía sus brazos en su cuello. Su sexo saltó liberándose de la presión, expectante.

Tomó las piernas de Granger y con un poco de impulso hizo que le rodeara las caderas, su pene volvió a protestar, ahora estaba a centímetros de su objetivo. Bajó el cuerpo de la chica con lentitud, sintió primero su humedad y luego con una deliciosa sensación quedó en la entrada, Hermione de pronto lo miró, dándose cuenta de lo que casi permitió que pasara.

- Malfoy… - alcanzó a susurrar y luego un grito inundó el lugar.

- Relajate – le dijo al oído.

- No, no quiero, bájame – alegó en su cuello, sin hacer además en bajarse.

Draco sonrió, aun estaba a tiempo de bajarla, solo había sido un pequeño empujón, no era nada comparado con el dolor que vendría. No la bajó.

Apretando con fuerza la cadera de la castaña empujó otro poco y suspiró cuando la pudo sentir, estaba entrando en ella y la sensación era maravillosa. Los dedos de ella se enterraban en su espalda mientras la escuchaba gemir de dolor. No le hizo caso.

Buscó su rostro para atrapar aquel grito que sabría que vendría y cuando por fin logró capturar sus labios, de un solo golpe entró completamente en ella. La espalda de Hermione se arqueó hacia atrás mientras profería un sonido mudo. La depositó en la mesa de antes y relajó un poco sus rodillas, estaba tibia, apretada, suave, perfecta.

Se retiró un poco y volvió a entrar, ella se intentó levantar y comenzó a desprender lágrimas de sus ojos. Draco sintió el impulso de rodar los ojos, pero supuso que Granger de verdad estaba en dolor.

Se quedó quieto mientras ella mantenía una mano en su pecho, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Draco nunca se caracterizó por tener mucha paciencia, así que cuando vio que la cosa tenía para largo, abrió de un tirón la blusa de la chica y liberó sus senos por sobre el brasier, se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a besarlos.

Hermione quería un poco de tregua, esa que al parecer Malfoy no quería darle, en ese mismo instante estaba luchando contra sí misma, por que recién se daba cuenta del personaje que tenía entre las piernas, pero no hizo nada, no cuando su suave lengua comenzó a lamer sus pezones, haciendo que olvidara hasta su nombre.

A medida que lamía sus senos sentía como se humedecía más, comenzó a mover su sexo contra el de ella sintiendo como se resistía a la intromisión, Hermione intentó alejarlo muchas veces, y aun así, el cuarto era ahora un verdadero hervidero, donde los gemidos de los dos retumbaban por el lugar.

_Su olor a miel es increíblemente cautivante_ pensó mientras el placer llenaba cada una de sus terminales nerviosas, creyó que sería la última vez que tendría un episodio tan maravilloso como este, nunca pensó siquiera en la posibilidad de que ella en especial, le volviera tan demente.

Veía sus senos perfectos moverse, en un baile del cual los dos eran cómplices, su brasier bajo aquellas simétricas montañas tenían sus ojos completamente capturados, nunca los había visto moverse así. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, le llenaban el pecho de una ternura inusitada, de algo que le era tan incomprensible como incómodo.

Él no le hacía el amor, estaba teniendo sexo. Placentero y maravilloso sexo.

Mordió uno de sus pezones, arrancándole un gemido, uno de esos que tanto trataba de reprimir, curvó su espalda dándole un acceso más amplio para explorarla, y eso fue exactamente lo que él hizo. La lamió como no lo hizo con ninguna, sus oídos complacidos escuchaban lo que salía de aquellos ya rojos labios, rojos por tanto mordérselos.

Su placer estaba llegando a niveles superiores, el sudor perlaba todo su cuerpo, y también el de ella, la hacía ver como un ángel, pero no pudo pensar en eso por mucho tiempo.

Una embestida especialmente fascinante lo instó a afirmarle fuertemente de las caderas, la tela de su falda le molestaba, pero no le dio importancia. Siguió con aquel movimiento, sintiendo como su sexo era atrapado por el cuerpo de esa santurrona mujer, deliciosa, así sabía, suave, así se sentía. Corrompida, así estaba ella.

- ¡No más! - pidió con un grito desesperado. Sonó como si quisiera que la ignoraran.

- ¿No te gusta? - Preguntó sin detenerse - ¡responde! – sonrió él con la burla en la voz.

- Desgraciado -.

- Puedes pararme, pero sabemos que no quieres -.

Besó su abdomen y un estremecimiento de parte de la chica le comprobó que sí le gustaba, siguió moviéndose al compás de sus quejidos y gemidos, siguió complaciéndose sintiendo la calidez de su interior, no se detuvo, no hasta que él terminara.

Pero algo cambió, en un solo segundo.

- Tienes razón - gimió ella sin pudor, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de su "captor" - no quiero que pares.

Se descolocó ante aquellas palabras, no es que ninguna antes le hubiera pedido más, pero no lo pensó nunca de ella, se le hacía imposible creer lo que escuchaba, era muy, pero muy irreal. Se detuvo al ver la determinación en sus ojos, al ver como estaban empañados por el placer, al ver que sin duda alguna, quería alcanzar el éxtasis.

- ¿Eso es todo? - Preguntó con la burla en el tono - ¿Me dejaras así?

Le sacó un grito fuerte, al volver a arremeter en su interior, ahora lo haría en serio, pero antes de que se propusiera seguir con el intento, ella lo tiró sobre su cuerpo, capturándolo con sus piernas, rodeándolo, inclinándolo sobre aquel escritorio, besándole un punto detrás de la oreja, con el que bajó la guardia.

Ahora Granger gemía en su oído, un suave soplo en su oreja hacía que fuera cada vez más rápido, lo excitaba, estaba excitado a puntos que nunca pensó que llegaría, la mesa sobre la que estaba ella comenzó a sonar amenazadoramente, no duraría por mucho tiempo. Aceleró el ritmo mientras ella estiraba el cuello hacia atrás, sintió como su interior lo apretaba, estaban cerca los dos, muy cerca.

Sus golpes se hicieron irregulares, y se dejó ir cuando sintió el orgasmo de ella, su frente cayó entre sus senos, y pudo volver a sentir ese delicioso olor a vainilla.

**&.**

- ¡Papá, papá! –

Draco tuvo que dejar de mirar en la dirección que lo hacía para fijar sus ojos grises en aquel muchacho de once años que lo miraba fijamente. Le sonrió infundiéndole confianza y atrapó su cabeza entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué me decías? – le preguntó en tono de disculpa.

- Mamá quiere que le escriba todas las semanas, ayúdame –

- Astoria – susurró con suavidad.

- Está bien – se cruzó de brazos - ¿Cada mes? – sugirió esperanzada.

- Scorpius – dijo Draco asintiendo.

- Está bien – aceptó a regañadientes.

Su hijo pronto se perdió en la lejanía del Expreso de Hogwarts, un sentimiento de orgullo se apoderó de su pecho, instó a su esposa para que regresara pronto al trabajo y se quedó en la estación un poco más, ya casi nadie estaba por los alrededores y salió de su escondite cuando aquel olor tan peculiar pasó cerca suyo.

La atrapó como lo hizo hace tantos años, la escondió tras uno de los pilares e hizo un inútil intento por besarla. Ella sonrió como siempre, como cada vez que se veían.

- No cambias – dijo.

- Hay cosa que nunca lo hacen –

- Tienes razón – concedió Hermione – pero debes detener esto, un día Greengrass te descubrirá y eso podría lastimar a tu hijo.

Draco la soltó ante la mención de su familia y dio un largo suspiró.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con melancolía, por enésima vez.

Ella respondió con simpleza, como siempre lo hacía, como toda una mujer, para luego dejarlo solo, con el único consuelo de que en su memoria siempre él sería su primera vez.

- Por que nosotras, no nos casamos con los chicos malos, Malfoy –

**FIN**

* * *

**_Se despide..._**

**_Aniia, la chica loca que está tomando una Stella (Cerveza) en el día de su cumpleaños (Felicitenme)._**


End file.
